Young Justice: A New Purpose
by ResistTheEmpire
Summary: After a devastating event in Gotham City, young Nathan Jordan goes to Coast City to spend the summer with Hal Jordan, his uncle, and to get away from things, but ends up becoming the newest Green Lantern.
1. Episode 0: In Blackest Night

**Hey guys, if you have heard about this story coming out from my other story I have called The Journey, which I co-author with Darth Echo, then sorry for the delay, because it has been a while since I mentioned the story on there to actually posting it, but anyway hope you guys enjoy this…..**

 **I don't own anything by DC Comics or WB. Just my OC**

Young Justice

0\. In Blackest Night

 _Gotham City_

 _April 21, 22:45 EDT (About a Year Earlier)_

"That movie was awesome!" said the very happy voice of a thirteen year old girl, who was walking down a sidewalk with her hand intertwined with her boyfriend's.

Her boyfriend's name was Nathan Jordan. Nathan wore red shorts with a white, short sleeve shirt that was covered by a black jacket that he had zipped up about three quarters of the way. Nathan was thirteen, but was turning fourteen shortly, and was looking forward to spending it with his girlfriend, Lily Martin. Nathan was slightly taller than her, and he stood at 5' 7" and weighed 150 lbs. He had hazel eyes and short, jet black hair, with slightly tanned skin. Lily was 5' 5" and had slightly lighter skin than Nathan, and was wearing blue pants with a light blue short sleeve shirt and a black jacket over top.

Nathan smiled at how happy Lily was on her birthday and how she kept coming up with ideas for what they could do on her birthday every 5 seconds. "What's next Lils, oh beautiful one?" asked Nathan as he slightly bowed, causing Lily to give him a smirk that she always gave him when he called her Lils. The smirk only lasted for a few seconds before turning into a normal smile that always caught Nathan's eyes.

"Home, so my parents don't get too worried about me being out late with you" she replied, still with the smile on her face. Nathan agreed with her, it was getting really late and he had to stay on the good side with her parents. "Let's go through here" pointed Lily at an alleyway.

Nathan stopped and looked down the alleyway she was pointing down. It was very dark and only slightly lit by the street lamps on the main roads in Gotham. "I don't think that's a good idea Lils" said Nathan, his voice rather shaky.

"We can cut a lot of time though if we take the alleys back home. Come on!" replied Lily, who grabbed the arm of Nathan and started to run down the alleyway, before s slim man stepped in front of them with a gun pointed at them, and as he talked switched targets between the two, "Valuables now!" came his voice. One glance told you that this mugger was no professional and that he was new at this, but the gun was very convincing.

Nathan emptied out his pockets that had whatever money he had left, then raised his hands in the air. Lily calmly put her hand inside her jacket and was reaching for her phone to give to the mugger, when the man panicked and shots were fired. Nathan could feel a sharp pain in his shoulder as he hit the floor and saw the mugger running away. His vision was blurring as he stole a glance at Lily, who wasn't moving before he blacked out.

 _Gotham City_

 _April 22 8:30 EDT_

Nathan shot straight up, and after gaining back his eye sight found that he was in a hospital room surrounded by his family and friends. His parents sat in chairs on his left, while his best friends from school, Dick Grayson and Barbara Gordon, along with Bruce Wayne sat to his right. Nathan also noticed Barbara's dad, James Gordon, standing by the door in the background on his phone.

Nathan's dad, Eric, was the first to react and put a hand on his son's chest, "Relax my boy" he said as he carefully made his son lay back down.

"How long was I out?" asked Nathan slightly dazed.

"About ten hours," answered Dick Grayson, "You were already out when the paramedics found you"

"What about Lily?" asked Nathan in a depressed voice. He had a terrible feeling in his stomach that she didn't make it. His feeling was confirmed as he saw everyone's faces sadden and tears started to fall down Nathan's face.

"They did all they could honey" came his mother's voice as she put a hand on her son's shoulder. Nathan felt a mix of sadness and anger. He wished he could have done more, or have convinced her not to take the alleyway home.

Just then the doctor came into the room, closely followed by James Gordon. The doctor asked for everyone to leave and that they could come back in after he was finished checking on Nathan and after he answered some questions James Gordon had for him.

"Mr. Gordon, sir" acknowledged Nathan, who slightly nodded his head.

"Please son, you're one of my daughter's best friends, and I've told you to call me James before" answered Gordon, who's voice also carried sympathy for Nathan, "I just have a few basic questions for you, if you are up to them." Nathan nodded in reply and started to answer Gordon's questions one by one as the doctor did his own check up on him.

During Gordon's interview with Nathan, Gordon was telling Nathan of a new gang that was trying to form and stake territory in Gotham. The new gang, in order to get manpower and hired muscle took to hiring wannabe thugs off the streets. They also took to this in order to get necessary funds to purchase better weapons from players such as The Penguin and Black Mask, or anyone that was willing to come to the table. After Gordon was done conducting his interview, Nathan felt tired and asked for some alone time so he could sleep. Gordon and the Doctor informed everyone and they all left, allowing Nathan to get some needed sleep.

 _Gotham City_

 _May 4 14:00 EDT_

Nathan walked through the hallways of Gotham Academy again for the first time since being shot and losing his girlfriend. He was in his own world thinking to himself about what he could have done differently, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Nathan jumped at the contact and turned his head around to see who it was.

"B-Barbara…hey" Nathan stuttered out getting caught off guard.

"Relax Nate, it's just me" Barbara replied slightly giggling at Nathan's reaction to her, "What is your last class of the day?" she asked Nathan.

"Algebra, you?" he answered her.

"Same. Follow me" she said as she motioned Nathan to follow her. He did so passing students along the way heading to other classes. He also passed Richard Grayson heading in the opposite direction he and Barbara were going, so Nathan gave him a high five as he passed.

After class had ended, Nathan and Barbara met up with Dick outside and they had a friendly chat before a limo pulled up and a window was rolled down revealing an elderly man at the driver seat. "Master Dick, are you ready sir?" said the elderly man that Nathan recognized as Bruce Wayne's butler, Alfred, who he sees every time when Dick invites him over. Dick said his goodbyes to the group then made for the car and got in the back. "Nate, you wanna ride?" asked Dick. Nathan gladly accepted and jumped in, after saying goodbye to Barbara. Nathan took the back seat beside Dick, and still couldn't get over how roomy the car was in the back, even though he has rode in the car before.

"Happy late birthday by the way Master Jordan" replied Alfred.

"Thanks Alfred, but you don't have to call me _'Master Jordan'_ ," replied Nathan, who gave his best English accent when saying 'Master Jordan', which got a chuckle from Dick in the back seat.

Alfred pulled the car up to Nathan's place and Nathan got out and thanked Alfred for the ride. Nathan still couldn't shake the worst night of his life out of his head. Sure at school it was easier because he was surrounded by friends, namely Dick and Barbara, but as soon as he would arrive home, he would jump back into his shell.

Nathan made his way up the sidewalk and noticed a car in driveway. Nathan assumed it was his uncle's car since he flies across the United States then rents a car to drive to their place. Nathan always liked it when his uncle, Hal Jordan, visited. Hal was always care free and always made a joke at during some point in any conversation they had. However, as excited as he was that Hal was here, his parents have become worried about him, too much for his liking. They feared that he would do something stupid, and he didn't like all the extra attention they have been giving him. Nathan hardly ever got any alone time because of his worried parents.

Nathan reached the door to the house and put his hand on the door knob, but hesitated to enter. He put on a smile for his uncle to see and slowly rotated the door knob, still not wanting to get all the attention he gets from his parents since 'the incident', but he really wanted to see his uncle, who lives across the United States in Coast City. Nathan rotated the knob as far as it could go and pushed the door open.

"Hey squirt!" replied Hal, who got a smile on his face after seeing Nathan's reaction to his old nickname that Hal used to call him all the time.

"Squirt? I'm fourteen" Nathan mumbled with mock irritation. After a few seconds, Nathan's smile came back and greeted his uncle with their traditional handshake. Every time during their handshakes, Nathan always noticed this strange green ring on Hal's finger.

"Hello son" Nathan's father replied, who was sitting with his wife, Mara, on the couch, while Hal sat across the room on a slightly smaller couch.

"Hey dad, mom" Nathan acknowledged them, not wanting to engage in too much conversation with them, as he sat down next to Hal on the couch.

"Honey, your father and I have come to a decision and we wish to explain things to you," replied Mara with sympathy present in her voice.

' _Wow, right to the point this time'_ thought Nathan, who fidgeted on the couch to brace himself for what they were going to say.

 **Well guys, here is the first part of my new story, hope you guys liked it. Drop some reviews and let me know how I did and any ideas for later chapters you guys may have. Please no flames, but constructive criticism is appreciated, since it will help me get better.**


	2. Episode 0: In Brightest Day

Young Justice: A New Purpose

Episode 0: In Brightest Day Part II

 **Previously on Young Justice: A New Purpose**

"Hello son" Nathan's father replied, who was sitting with his wife, Mara, on the couch, while Hal sat across the room on a slightly smaller couch.

"Hey dad, mom" Nathan acknowledged them, not wanting to engage in too much conversation with them, as he sat down next to Hal on the couch.

"Honey, your father and I have come to a decision and we wish to explain things to you," replied Mara with sympathy present in her voice.

' _Wow, right to the point this time'_ thought Nathan, who fidgeted on the couch to brace himself for what they were going to say.

 **Start of Part II**

"Son, we only want what we think is best for you during this troubling time you're in, and what we think you need is some time away from Gotham City," Eric stated to his son, who he could tell was getting angry with their decision.

"Honey we don't want to see you depressed anymore and we think some alone time in Coast City with Hal will help you a lot" replied Mara, with her soothing voice, trying to calm her son, whom she could tell was about to explode, but died down some after hearing his mother. Mara took pride in the fact that her motherly voice was always able to defuse any situation dealing with her son, most of the time anyway.

"You're in on this too?" asked Nathan, turning his attention to Hal, slightly angry.

Hal through is hands up in the air, "Hey Squirt, I declined them at first too for the same reasons you are right now," defended Jordan, "However, I changed my mind after we had a long chat" finished Hal gesturing to Nathan's parents when he mentioned about having a long chat with them.

Nathan sighed in defeat knowing there was no way out of this. _'Besides if Hal says it's cool, it could be fun'_ thought Nathan. Hal Jordan was his closest and favorite uncle in the family by far and to actually spend the entire summer may actually be a great idea, but he still didn't like how the news was brought up or that it took the loss of his girlfriend to spend extended time with Hal Jordan in Coast City.

"So when am I leaving?" asked Nathan, looking at Hal.

"We leave in the morning kiddo" replied Hal, as he ruffled Nathan's hair, "Just you and me on a road trip. We'll call it a guys trip" replied Hal.

Nathan almost immediately began fixing his hair that Hal ruffled. His hair had grown a bit from being in the hospital and starting school, so he never had time to get it back to his short, normal look. "Don't you need more than two guys to call it a guys trip?" asked Nathan.

The two began laughing, but Nathan stopped suddenly, "Wait, what about school?" asked Nathan remembering that he still had to finish out the year.

"Don't worry, Squirt. I'm friends with Bruce Wayne. I told him what was going on and he assured me that he will work something out for you" replied Hal.

"Thanks for everything" replied Nathan as he started up the stairs to his bedroom to get started on his packing for his trip to Coast City.

Nathan took his finished packed suitcase to the entrance of his bedroom so that he could quickly grab it and go in the morning and then fell on his bed to get some much needed rest before the big trip and slowly drifted off into a dream.

 _(Dream)_

 _Nathan found himself on the Gotham streets, specifically the street where he lost Lily to the mugger. Nathan with quick, short movements of his eyes located the alleyway entrance to where Lily and he were shot and he slowly walked over to the alleyway. Against his will, his feet continued to move him down into the depths of the dimly lit alley to where his eyes focused on a girl's body laying in the middle of the alley. Nathan quickly identified it as Lily as he continued to stare at her lifeless body, hoping that somehow he would hear her say something or see her twitch and he would help her up, but nothing happened._

" _Nathan" echoed a shallow voice. Nathan darted around with his eyes to locate the voice, but found nothing and was going to look back at Lily when he heard the voice again. This time he did a quick 180 and found himself starring at a live Lily. He starred at her long flowing blond hair, her sun kissed skin, and her beautiful brown eyes, however Lily didn't look happy. She wore a saddened expression on her face as she returned the stare Nathan was giving her._

" _You didn't save me" replied Lily, still with her shallow and saddened tone, "You could've tried harder to stop me from taking you down this alley with me" replied Lily._

 _Nathan couldn't keep eye contact with her anymore, the guilt was eating him alive as every sentence she said sunk into him. He knelt down on his knees and started to cry._

" _I'm sorry…I'm s-sorry….I'm so sorry L-Lils" Nathan whispered to himself as his vision started to go black._

Nathan sat up in his bed breathing heavy. Nathan recalling his dream put his hands over his face and rubbed his eyes, trying to get his thoughts together. He lowered his hands and looked at the clock, 6:00am.

Nathan was about to lay back down and try to get some more sleep, but just then his door opened and Hal came in. "Oh you're up? I was just coming to get you. We got a long way to travel Squirt" Hal stated, and then left his room, so he could get ready to go.

Nathan came down the stairs with his suitcase in tow and sat it by the front door. Nathan then made his way to the kitchen and met Hal, who asked him if he wanted breakfast, but Nathan wasn't really feeling hungry after having his dream, and just decided to grab something small and eat it on the way to the airport.

 _Coast City_

 _May 5, 14:30 PDT_

Nathan and Hal got off the plane and got their luggage and walked through the parking lot, till they found Hal's car. Nathan dropped his phone that he was using to keep in touch with Dick and Barbara, but as he bent down to pick it up, he had to stop himself from hurling on the spot.

Hal noticed Nathan's predicament and decided to chime in on the situation, "First time flying Squirt?" Hal asked slightly chuckling as he did so.

"Yes and have you ever actually used my real name?" asked Nathan, who still thought it funny when Hal called him Squirt.

"I don't think I have…Nate" replied Hal, who rolled his eyes and chuckled at the look that he was receiving from Nathan.

Nathan finished packing his belongings into Hal's back seat, while Hal put his stuff in the truck of his car and they both proceeded to the front of the car, where Hal took the driver's seat and Nathan took the passenger spot.

The ride to Hal's place was going better than both were expecting. They managed to start up all kinds of conversations, mostly about embarrassing topics about Nathan, while evading topics that neither wanted to bring up. However, neither of them noticed the yellow barrier that had formed in front of the car, since they were both laughing and looking away from the road occasionally when speaking to each other. By the time Hal saw what was in front of him, it was too late. Hal applied the breaks, and they both braced for the impact…..BAM!

 **Sorry for the long wait awesome readers, I hit writers block after Hal and Nathan got in the car, so the ending may not be as good as I hoped. Please review on the ending of this and let me know what you think, or how it could have gone better. Again sorry for the wait and I hope I didn't lose your interest in this story. So yeah, please give me reviews on anything that you thought could have went better or any ideas about the next chapter.**


	3. Episode 0: Green Lantern's Light

**Guys, I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with school and the other fanfic story I have, which is my priority. Anyway, I just wanted to apologize for the long wait and I hope to crank these chapters out for you sooner in the future. I also don't own DC Comics, or Young Justice, and on that note, ENJOY…**

Young Justice

0\. Green Lantern's Light

 **Previously on Young Justice:**

The ride to Hal's place was going better than both were expecting. They managed to start up all kinds of conversations that were mostly embarrassing topics about Nathan, while evading topics that neither wanted to bring up. However, neither of them noticed the yellow barrier that had formed in front of the car, since they were both laughing and looking away from the road occasionally when speaking to each other. By the time Hal saw what was in front of him, it was too late. Hal applied the breaks, and they both braced for the impact…..BAM!

 **Start of Part III**

Nathan's eyes began to reopen after the impact that he and Hal took in the car. Nathan couldn't believe what he saw and blamed it on his headache. He could have sworn he saw a yellow wall in front of them, but as he looked out through the windshield there was nothing there. Nathan then blinked to regain some focus and looked to his left to see Hal Jordan.

"Hal Jordan, your time has come!" rang out a voice. Nathan slowly looked at Hal to see him give a smile and then Hal glowed green and in front of Nathan was the Green Lantern of Coast City. Nathan saw these types of heroes on TV before, but never thought Hal was one of them. Hal then gave a salute to Nathan and flew out of the car and immediately Nathan could see flashes of green and yellow reflect of the car and the road. Nathan could also hear the sounds of battle and could see debris smashing to the ground from surrounding buildings.

Nathan decided it wasn't safe to stay in the car and decided to get out and find cover from whatever was attacking him and Hal. Nathan unbuckled and was about to get out when he saw Hal hit the ground hard and skid across the road causing debris to kick up around him. Hal skidded across the road until his back hit into a car, then seconds later a yellow wrecking ball crashed into him, then disappeared, only to see a man in yellow crash down on the spot where Nathan last saw Hal.

Once the smoke had cleared, Nathan saw Hal laying in a crater with a green shield in front of him, while the man in yellow continued to pound relentlessly at him. Nathan saw the green shield begin to crack as Hal Jordan became weaker. Nathan couldn't let Hal get continuously beat, so he decided to do something. Nathan shuffled through the glove compartment for anything, but found nothing. Nathan then bent down to look under the front seats to check for anything useful, which he didn't find. Nathan then popped open the trunk, then slowly opened the passenger door and crept to the trunk of the car, hoping to not catch the yellow man's attention, who was now floating in mid-air and shooting a continuous laser at Hal's shield, which was cracking even more.

Nathan found a handle and lifted out an old looking green lantern. It didn't take long for Nathan to put two and two together and decided to get the lantern to Hal. Nathan put his hands on the bottom of the lantern and ran off in the direction of Hal.

"Hal!" hollered Nathan, as he ran as fast as he could toward his downed uncle. Hal rotated his head toward Nathan, and the man in yellow whipped his head in the direction of the noise.

"Nathan! Get back!"

The yellow man smirked and aimed his clenched fist at Nathan, and fired a blast of yellow that streaked through the air and hit dead center of the lantern Nathan was running, causing a massive explosion of green to engulf Nathan, who was no longer visible to either the man in yellow or Hal, who was now furious.

"NATHAN!" screamed Hal. He regained his concentration and flew right at Sinestro, who was still marveling the green explosion that circled around Nathan. Sinestro didn't see Hal coming till it was too late. Sinestro turned just in time to see Hal for a split second till Hal grabbed him. Hal then encircled Sinestro and started to form a green cannon from the cylinder that had Sinestro trapped. The cylinder was now the barrel of the cannon and was being aimed at the ground by Hal, and with the pull of a green string, the cannon fired Sinestro towards the ground. Sinestro hit the ground and skidded right into an abandoned tanker truck, which then exploded, sending Sinestro into a nearby building. Hal flew into the building Sinestro was shot into and took Sinestro's ring, making him powerless, as his yellow costume faded from his body, leaving him in his regular clothes.

Not wasting any time, Hal quickly went over to Nathan, who lay motionless on the ground. Hal checked for a pulse, and breathed a sigh of relief when he felt one, though it was faint. Hal noticed Nathan was glowing green and he raised his hand with his ring up to his face.

"Ring, what's happening to him?" asked Hal.

A green light shot out from the ring and did a scan of Nathan's body.

"The green energy is slowly consuming his body internally. If not contained, it will kill him" answered the feminine voice from Hal's ring.

Hal thinking on his feet wrapped Nathan in a green bubble and took off for Oa to confront the Guardians about what to do.

* * *

Nathan immediately sat up and opened his eyes, remembering getting shot with a yellow blast only to have the lantern he was carrying for Hal explode in his face. The room he woke up in was all white and extremely bright at first, making Nathan squint his eyes. Nathan felt something on his chest pushing him back down. He then saw a strange woman looking at him with concern. She looked robotic and had bright blue eyes. She had green skin and also wore a white helmet, which had two green lines carrying from the top to the bottom of the helmet and also had green lines on either side as well. She also had a white chest that had a Green Lantern Corp logo on it, and shoulder pads with green circles on top. Her body's white chest area resembled that of a tank top. **(Sorry if the description of Aya is confusing)**

"Greetings Nathan Jordan, my name is Aya" she said.

"Where am I?" asked Nathan, slightly drowsy, "Wait, how do you know my name?" Nathan asked in alarm, after realizing she knew who he was.

"Green Lantern Hal Jordan told me your name, and how you got injured, so I helped you recover. You are on the planet Oa, home of the Green Lantern Corps," she answered.

"Oh" is all Nathan said at first, "Where is Hal Jordan?" asked Nathan.

"Green Lantern Hal Jordan is awaiting your arrival so that you both can talk to the Guardians," replied Aya, "Is there anything you wish to ask before I escort you to Hal Jordan?" asked Aya, who still had a concerned look on her face.

"Um, how were you able to heal me?" asked Nathan, wondering how she was able to save him. All he could remember was the lantern exploding in his face, and everything going black.

 **Ok guys, I'm stuck. First off, there are two options I can think of for healing Nathan. After Nathan absorbs the green energy from the battery, he wouldn't need a ring to draw the green energy because it exists inside him already, so he wouldn't need a battery charge, however using the energy would drain his stamina. (I like this idea, but I really want Nathan to have a ring, I don't know why but I do)  
**

 **Or the green energy that Nathan absorbs attacks his body and threatens to kill him. The only answer I can come up with to stop the threat is that Nathan gets a ring, which stops the green energy from consuming him.**

 **ALSO, if you guys have any ideas how the scene with the Guardians would go that ends up with Nathan getting his training from Hal Jordan because he is so young to be a Green Lantern. I'm not that educated on the Green Lantern Corps, so if anyone wants to help, please PM me ideas.**

 **I'm sorry if this ending isn't the best, I was trying to get you guys something and this is what I came up with, sorry if it wasn't up to standards. Let me know what you guys think about the chapter and any ideas in the reviews. Reviews mean a lot.  
**


	4. Episode 0: Beware My Power

Young Justice

0\. Beware My Power

 **I don't own Young Justice or anything DC, just Nathan.**

PREVIOUSLY ON Young Justice

Hal thinking on his feet wrapped Nathan in a green bubble and took off for Oa to confront the Guardians about what to do.

Nathan immediately sat up and opened his eyes, remembering getting shot with a yellow blast only to have the lantern he was carrying for Hal explode in his face. The room he woke up in was all white and extremely bright at first, making Nathan squint his eyes.

"Green Lantern Hal Jordan is awaiting your arrival so that you both can talk to the Guardians," replied Aya, "Is there anything you wish to ask before I escort you to Hal Jordan?" asked Aya, who still had a concerned look on her face.

"Um, how were you able to heal me?" asked Nathan, wondering how she was able to save him. All he could remember was the lantern exploding in his face, and everything going black.

Start of part 4

Aya glanced at the green ring on Nathan's finger and then reestablished eye contact with the boy lying in the hospital bed, "To save your life, we gave you an uncharged Green Lantern ring, which is able to absorb the energy that is inside you."

Nathan, as Aya was explaining things to him, was now starring at the ring that he now just realized was on his finger. Nathan kept his eyes on the ring as he rotated his hand in different directions admiring it.

"There is also shrapnel from the lantern in your body" added Aya, which snapped Nathan out of his daze.

"WHAT?!" asked a shocked Nathan.

"Besides absorbing all the green energy from the lantern, shrapnel also was under your skin and too dangerous to remove, so you have pieces of shrapnel from the lantern also under your skin. The shrapnel also seems to be helping with the energy inside you" explained Aya to the blank expression she was receiving from Nathan.

Nathan turned his gaze down to his body and gave it a once over, before Aya's voice caught his ears, "We must leave so that we don't keep Hal Jordan and the Guardians waiting" Aya stated, as she gestured toward the exit.

 **-Time Skip brought to you by the story Found, written by myself and Darth Echo-**

Hal waited outside the Guardian's door waiting for Nathan. Hal could see Nathan appear with Aya at the end of the hallway and shouted out to him, "Hey Squirt! You ready to meet my bosses?"

Nathan smiled, but his smile quickly turned into a smirk, "Do they want my opinion on your work ethic, because I got nothing to say about that"

All Hal could do was laugh and shake his head, "Survived a lantern in the face and still gets up cracking jokes" replied Hal who just received a shoulder shrug from Nathan, "Let's go meet the Guardians kid"

Hal, with Nathan to his left and Aya to his right, opened the doors and they entered the room where they were immediately eyed by the Guardians. Nathan was amazed by the design of the room and surprised about how the Guardians looked. He expected the Guardians to be big, enormous and fearsome looking, but to his amazement, they looked small and green.

"Ah, Hal Jordan and Aya, I see you have brought the man of the hour" replied one of the male Guardians. Unlike most of the male Guardians that had shorter and unkempt hair, this one had long hair that was tied up into a ponytail.

"Nice to see you too Ganthet" replied Hal, while Aya gave a nod and Nathan hung back a bit, still taking everything in. Nathan finally made eye contact with the Guardians, who seemed to be in their respective spots standing in a circle above he, Hal and Aya.

"It's about time that this boy here shows up! We have more important things to discuss!" cried out one of the Guardians.

"Mind your outbursts Herupa" ordered a female to Nathan's side.

"Thank you Sayd" replied Ganthet kindly, "Now to the matter that we need to discuss. We are thinking of making you a Green Lantern Nathan. How does that sound?" asked Ganthet to Nathan, who's expression, was priceless. His mouth was hung open and staring off into space, but looking at Ganthet.

Hal leaned over toward Nathan and put his hand under Nathan's jaw and moved upwards so it wasn't hanging open. Nathan snapped out of his daze and quickly replied, "Yes!" a little louder than he wanted too. Nathan then cleared his throat, "I mean, I would like to become a Green Lantern and take on the responsibility that comes with it."

Ganthet then smiled toward Nathan and then looked up at all the other Guardians, waiting for a consensus on the matter. Nathan watched with great focus on The Guardians debating over his induction.

"He shouldn't be allowed! He's only human!" one shouted

"Humans have shown resourcefulness and not all are bad" retorted another.

"He couldn't even save his girlfriend in an alley!" shouted Herupa.

"How dare you speak of someone who isn't around to defend themselves! Nathan acted the best he could. How would he know the mugger would pull the trigger?!" retorted Sayd.

After another hour of debate, The Guardians finally came up with a decision and gave their answer to Ganthet, who then made his way back to Nathan, Hal and Aya, who were awaiting patiently for their answer.

"The Guardians have decided to allow you to become a Green Lantern," stated Ganthet, but he wasn't finished, "However, due to your young age, inexperience, and lack of training, their only demand was that you must be trained by Hal Jordan till you think you are ready to take on the responsibility alone."

Nathan and Hal both agreed to the fair terms that were given to them and set off immediately to Earth to train Nathan. Hal decided to teach him the basics before having to send him back to Gotham so Nathan could start the new school year.

 **\- Time Skip brought to you by Galaxy at War, written by Darth Echo -**

 _Gotham City_

 _August 27, 8:00 EDT_

Nathan, after his summer away from Gotham, returned back to school and felt like his usual self again. Nathan walked the halls till he reached his locker and grabbed his books that he needed for his classes.

"Nathan! Your back!" came the voice of Dick Grayson, Nathan's best friend.

"Yeah, I spent the whole summer in Coast City with Hal and had a blast. I feel so much better and man did some crazy stuff happen," explained Nathan.

"Sounds interesting," Dick exclaimed in a curious voice. Grayson noticed Nathan's green ring that he had on his finger, but decided not to question it and was just glad that his best friend has made a big recovery from Lily's death.

"You doing anything tonight?" asked Dick.

"Yeah, I…um…got some things to take care of" replied Nathan, who started to somewhat fiddle with his ring on his finger.

"Well, let me know when you are cause Bruce and I were planning on throwing a party when you got back from sunny California" explained Dick, who was very curious now that Nathan stuttered to answer him.

Once school had finished for Nathan, he went home and did his usual activities. His usual activities after getting home was very brief and consisted of eating supper and then going straight to his room to get his homework done. Nathan, being extra motivated, got his homework done in record time, which even surprised him. After finishing his homework, he waited till night hit and his parents were asleep to execute what he wanted to do.

 _Gotham City_

 _August 27, 22:30 EDT_

Nathan got out of bed slowly, so not to wake his parents and slipped on his ring. He glowed green and instantly was in his Green Lantern costume. He wore all black except for the white circle on his chest with the green lantern in the middle of the circle. Nathan had long sleeves and a hood that covered his eyes and he also had a balaclava that covered his mouth and nose. Nathan then took off through his window and into the night on his first patrol of Gotham.

During his patrol, Nathan kind wanted to run into Batman. He was always on the news and looked like he knew what he was doing in any situation he was in. He also hoped he didn't run into Batman, since he might think Nathan was intruding on his turf. Nathan's patrol eventually came to the infamous alley where he and Lily were both shot, and he heard a woman's scream come from the alley.

Nathan flew to a building that easily over looked the alley and found the same mugger from that fateful night trying to take the woman's valuables at gun point. Nathan decided enough was enough from this guy and dropped down in between the two, facing the mugger.

"Enough," ordered Nathan to the mugger. The woman started to run off, but Nathan kept his eyes on the thief. The mugger took aim at Nathan and fired his gun at him. Nathan didn't move. The bullet flew towards Nathan and hit him, but all it did was fall to the ground. Nathan then made his way toward the mugger, who was now afraid and slightly shaking.

Nathan then lunged at the mugger and shots rang out, but they all missed the lunging Lantern. Nathan began to relentlessly pound into the mugger, not even using his green energy yet. Nathan, using his ring, lifted the mugger up and pinned him against the wall, with his feet hanging enough in the air that the guy couldn't touch the ground.

"You are done terrorizing these innocent people!" yelled Nathan, striking fear into the man.

"Oh please no. I'll stop! I'll stop, just let me go" pleaded the man.

"Pathetic" is all Nathan said.

Just then Robin appeared from the shadows, "Nathan don't do anything stupid," came the Boy Wonder's voice.

"Why shouldn't I?" asked Nathan in a serious and cold voice, that sent more chills down the muggers body.

"It's what separates us from them. You cross that line and it will be hard to turn back" warned Robin.

Nathan thought about what Robin was explaining to him and decided he was right. Nathan dropped the mugger down, who immediately was gasping for breath, since Nathan held him up at his throat. Nathan was walking toward Robin, but his ring glowed and out came a big hand in a fist and it did a 180 and collided straight with the mugger, who was knocked unconscious.

Robin just shook his head, "You feel better now?" he questioned.

"You don't understand what it's like to have what you cherish most taken away from you," said Nathan, "To have your life turned upside down as a quick as a gunshot" he finished.

Robin's face immediately frowned as he looked at Nathan. Robin slowly moved his hand up to his mask covering his eyes and removed it while saying, "I do actually"

Nathan's mouth dropped, "Dick?" he questioned, shocked his best friend was The Boy Wonder, "I'm so sorry for what I said" Nathan apologized, as quick as he could.

"It's alright Nathan. You should head home though. I think you patrolled enough of Gotham for one night" Dick suggested to his best friend.

Nathan now had his hood down and his balaclava down as well, since he didn't have to hide his identity from Dick anymore. "Ok, see you at school tomorrow" Nathan said as he flipped his hood up and pulled up his balaclava to mask his face, and took to the air and headed home.

 _Gotham City_

 _August 28, 15:00 EDT_

Nathan and Barbara exited their Algebra class and made for the exit of school. Nathan was excited because he was going over to Wayne Manor with Dick and they were going to patrol Gotham together tonight.

Nathan didn't realize how fast he was going till Barbara called out to him, "Nathan whoa! What's the rush?" she asked as she pulled up beside him after Nathan slowed down.

"Sorry Babs, just excited about something" Nathan said, without trying to tell Barbara what he and Dick were up to for tonight.

The two passed through the doors and Nathan saw Dick waving to him, with the limo right beside him.

"What is this something?" Barbara asked with curiosity, "Going to a party? Your parents would beat you for that, not to mention what they would do to Dick" Barbara said in a puzzling voice, as she mulled over the possibilities what those two could be getting themselves into.

Nathan just smiled and then talked really fast in his reply to Barbara, not wanting to miss his ride, "Can't talk, got to run, see you Monday!" and with that, Nathan was already over by Dick and the two got into the car and Alfred pulled away.

 _Wayne Manor_

 _August 28, 17:05 EDT_

Nathan slammed his algebra book shut, "That's all the schoolwork done" exclaimed for Nathan, who then checked the time, "We're late for Alfred's supper" realized Nathan.

Dick also finished his work and glanced at the clock, "We are dead" is all he said.

"Green Lantern and Robin, did in by missing dinner from their butler" said Nathan, who laughed at his joke, as did Dick.

"Better not keep him waiting any longer," said Dick as he got up and made for the door, followed by Nathan.

As they made their way to the supper table, they picked up their pace and skidded into the kitchen to see Alfred giving them a stare that could scare Superman.

"You're late Master Dick and Nathan" Alfred pointed out, giving a glance to the analog clock to his right, "Your supper is getting cold."

"Is Bruce joining?" asked Nathan.

"He usually is MIA for dinner" answered Dick in a sarcastic tone.

Alfred then gestured toward their food on the table and neither Dick nor Nathan wasted any time and dug in. After they were finished Dick gestured with his head for Nathan to follow. Nathan followed Dick to the living room, which was bigger than Nathan's house.

"I want to show you something" replied Dick.

Nathan just gave him a questioning look, but continued to follow him till they stopped at an old grandfather clock. It showed it's old age with the wear and tear on the clock, but still kept perfect track of time. Dick pulled at a lever under the face of the clock and the clock slid upward, revelaing a small opening. Dick walked into the opening like he done so many times, while Nathan was hesitant to follow, but did so anyway. After they were inside, the clock slide back down into place.

Nathan realized they were in an elevator went he felt the sudden movement of them going downwards. The ride stopped and the doors swung open, revealing a cave that Nathan only ever dreamed of.

"Holy cow" was all Nathan said as he marveled at the cave, "It's the Batcave" Nathan concluded, to which Dick's only reply was "Duh," which made Nathan laugh slightly.

He saw the Batmobile sitting in its spot, the computer where Batman and Robin worked his magic and all of the souvenirs. Nathan found all the souvenirs that Batman had on The Joker and went towards them. He was about to touch one, when he heard a voice.

"Don't touch that"

Nathan immediately pulled back his hand, and turned in the direction that the voice came from, only to be face to face with the one and only Batman, "Um, uh, ah, sorry" Nathan replied.

Batman allowed a very faint smirk at the boys stumble for words, but you could only see it if you were really paying attention to his facial expressions, since Batman was great at hiding those. Dick however, didn't miss the very slight smirk that Batman did and his smirk was ten times bigger, but since he was standing behind Nathan, Nathan didn't know.

 **For The Guardians scene, I tried going somewhat toward Green Lantern: The Animated Series and for the Batcave and Wayne Manor scenes, I tried for a The Batman feel. If you didn't see it that way for the scenes, I'm sorry, and I'll try better next time.**


	5. Episode 1: Independence Day

**Sorry for taking so long to update this story. School has picked up with midterms and papers. So between that and updating my other story, which is my main priority, I haven't had a lot of time. I would also like to thank Truly Human for helping me with getting Nathan's story right and being my inspiration to do a Young Justice Fanfic. Now to the story, hope you guys enjoy it…..**

 **I also don't own anything affiliated with Young Justice sadly.**

Young Justice

1\. Independence Day

 _Gotham City_

 _July 4, 12:00 EDT_

It was a bright and sunny Independence Day in Gotham City as people were out enjoying the park. There were people there having picnics, talking, and jogging. That is until the villain known as Mr. Freeze appeared, icing anyone he could.

One family was enjoying the sun and grilling at the park, as Mr. Freeze started terrorizing the populace, and people started running past them screaming and getting frozen. Mr. Freeze then appeared at the top of the frozen rock structure behind them.

"Enjoying the family time" Freeze said, as he blasted the family with his freeze gun, knocking them backwards. "My family has other plans" he finished, as he slid down the ice that had just froze the family. Mr. Freeze then turned his gaze to the fleeing crowd, and was about to fire his freeze cannon, when a batarang came flying out of nowhere and struck his freeze cannon causing Mr. Freeze to stumble. "Batman, I was wondering when…" Mr. Freeze said as he turned around in the direction that the batarang came from, only to see nothing and hear a mooching laugh that echoed all around him. Mr. Freeze turned to check his six, when he turned back in time, to see Robin coming down from above him. Robin landed on his head, knocking him to the ground then did a flip in midair, turning as he did, to face Mr. Freeze, and threw two of his own birdrangs at his helmet, causing it to crack.

"Oh, Boy Wonder. The Bat sent you to drag me off to prison? Frankly I'm underwhelmed" Freeze said as he got back up on his feet.

"Great, but I'm kinda in a hurry here." Robin replied.

"Kids, always in such a rush" Freeze said.

"Not talking to you" Robin replied slightly singing it, as Mr. Freeze charged his freeze cannon to fire at the Boy Wonder.

Mr. Freeze's eyes widened and he spun around to see Batman jumping in mid-air and spreading his cape out. Batman came down on Freeze, and his black fisted glove knocked him out cold, shattering his glass helmet on impact.

 _Star City_

 _July 4, 09:01 PDT_

Traffic flowed as usual on Star City's suspension bridge, until Icicle Junior fell from above and landed on the bridge, creating an area of ice around him. Junior immediately stood up and flung his hands in the air, creating a ramp of ice, which launched several cars in the air, creating havoc. Junior raised his fists in triumph and laughed like a maniac, marveling in his work, but it was short lived, as five arrows pierced is ice ramp and another in his left shoulder.

The arrow in his left shoulder began beeping, and continued to get faster, until it exploded in his face, making him lose his balance and stumble in front of the other arrows, which then exploded as well. However Junior was still standing looked up in the direction of the arrows to see Green Arrow and Speedy, who both notched another arrow aimed at Icicle Junior, who was smiling at them.

"Finally, was wondering what a guy had to do to get a little attention around here" he said, as he grew is arms to a gigantic size then through shards of ice at Green Arrow and Speedy.

"Junior's doing this for attention" said Speedy, as he shot an arrow at the incoming shards of ice, causing some to explode, then he and Green Arrow leapt from their position on top of the suspension bridge to the railing, dodging shards of ice still. "I'm telling you now, this little distraction better not interfere" said Speedy to Green Arrow. Icicle Junior pulled his arms together creating a defensive wall of ice in front of him as two more exploding arrows from Green Arrow and Speedy hit dead center, and exploded on impact, creating a circular whole, which allowed Speedy to fire a shot through the hole and hit Icicle Jr. in the jaw, effectively knocking him out.

Green Arrow slightly chuckled at this. "Kid had a glass jaw."

"Hilarious," Speedy sarcastically said, obviously not impressed, "Can we go? Today's the day"

 _Pearl Harbor_

 _July 4, 06:02 HST_

Aquaman managed to evade several ice blasts from Killer Frost. Instead of hitting Aquaman, the blasts hit other parts of the already snow covered ship, before a blast from Killer Frost managed to encase Aquaman's body in ice, except for his head. Just then, a younger Atlantean with brown skin leapt over Aquaman's head and continued his charge at the villainous woman.

"Don't tell me you're not excited" said Aquaman to his protégé, as he broke free of his icy cage.

"Right now my king, I'm more focused on the matter at hand" replied his protégé, Aqualad, who jumped in the air to avoid another blast aimed at him, and pulled out two hilts from his back, and using Atlantean sorcery, bended the water to craft himself two maces that extended from his hilts. As he landed, he held his maces out in front of him to block another blast from Killer Frost, which encased his maces in ice, then he brought them up and hit Killer Frost square in the chin, knocking her back and sending her in unconsciousness.

"Well?" asked Aquaman

"Yes, I'm excited. Today's the day

 _Central City_

 _July 4, 11:03 CDT_

On a bright summer day outside a jewelry store, which now had a large hole in its wall surrounded by ice, a man that was dressed in a blue and white winter jacket and pants with a yellow belt stood in the middle of a street with a gun in his left hand and a case of stolen jewelry in his right. The man stood in the center of two blurs of red and yellow that were doing circles around the villain.

The villain was clearly frustrated as he fired multiple shots into the two blurs that continued to do circles around him, but none of his shots hit their targets, "Stealing ice seriously? Isn't that a bit cliché even for Captain Cold?" asked the Flash, who's only reply from the villain was another blast from his freeze gun, which missed.

"C'mon! We don't have time for this!" groaned Kid Flash, obviously frustrated that their fight with Captain Cold was still going on. Kid Flash then put on his goggles and made a speeding dash right for the villain. Captain Cold turned around and fired yet another blast from his gun at Kid Flash. Kid Flash was able to spin out of the way of the blast, that only managed to graze his upper right shoulder, and continued to streak toward the villain and managed to relieve the villain of his freeze gun.

Captain Cold growled and grinned his teeth at the teen speedster, but before he could do anything about it, The Flash sped in and landed a fist on the villain's jaw, laying him out, "Calm down kid" said Flash, admiring the villain laying in the street, that he knocked out.

"Oh Please!" Kid Flash groaned at his mentor, "You'll chat it up with the cops, with bystanders, with Cold even" Kid Flash gestured toward the villain, "No, no way! Today's the day!" Kid Flash exclaimed with a wide smile on his face.

 _Coast City_

 _July 4, 9:04 PDT_

Outside of Coast City National Bank, blasts of ice and bullets from police officers were going back in forth. An ice villain, known as Shard, had taken to the streets of Coast City and had gotten the attention of the Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, and his new protégé, fifteen year old Nathan Jordan, who has proven himself as a worthy protégé in the time he has been with Hal in Coast City, and without Hal in Gotham City.

Nathan did team up with Robin on occasion and eventually was allowed access to the Batcave, which only few people can say. Nathan also learned some hand to hand combat from Batman and Robin, since he couldn't rely on his ring all the time.

Shard was an ice villain who could blast ice from his hands. He wore a blue, long sleeve shirt that showed off his muscles, and he wore blue pants. Hal and Nathan came in through the back of the bank that way to get the jump on Shard. However, Shard saw them out of the corner of his eye and started to blast ice at them, while the police were still opening fire.

Nathan flipped up a table to give himself cover from ice blasts he was receiving from Shard, while Hal Jordan took cover behind a wall and returned fire with blasts of green energy.

"Give up Shard, you're surrounded!" came Hal's demanding voice.

"Forget it, Green Lantern!" came Shard's reply.

"Have it your way frostbite!" came the reply of Hal Jordan who continued to blast away at Shard, which kept his head down. Shard however, did find the time to return fire and aimed at both of his attackers, which allowed the Police to move slowly forward, till Shard would then focus on them.

Shard turned toward Nathan behind the table and fired several ice sickles toward him. The sickles penetrated the table, causing Nathan to sink more to the floor to avoid the blasts.

"Think it's good time to move" whispered Nathan to himself, looking for his next cover spot. He took a final glance to the sickles of ice that were half protruding out of the table that he flipped up for cover, and dashed for a building pillar that was to his left.

Nathan got a glimpse at Hal, who gave Nathan a wink. Hal then turned his attention toward Shard and started cracking ice and cold jokes at him, which made Shard furious toward him. Shard focused all his energy and attention on Hal, that he didn't see Nathan sneaking closer to him from Shard's right. When Nathan was in range of Shard, he constructed a green, spring loaded boxing glove and took a shot at Shard, which hit the villain in his head, knocking him out.

Hal then walked up to Shard, now laying on the floor, and checked him out, "Well he's out cold" Hal said, cracking yet another cold joke.

Nathan just rolled his eyes and looked at him impatiently, "You done or do you have more jokes in your system? Today's the day" replied Nathan with enthusiasm.

 _Washington, D.C._

 _July 4, 14:00 EDT_

Eight superheroes stood outside of the Hall of Justice, four mentors and four sidekicks. Batman rested a shoulder on Robin, and with a slight smile said, "Today's the day"

"Welcome to the Hall of Justice," said Green Arrow.

"Headquarters of the Justice League," echoed Aquaman. Hal was going to add something to the conversation, so he opened his mouth to speak, but before he could he was interrupted, "Ah man" came a voice from behind them. Everyone turned to see Flash and Kid Flash come to a screeching halt in front of them, "I knew we'd be the last ones here" finished Kid Flash crossing his arms. Flash just looked at him with a raised eye brow.

 **-Young Justice Theme Song-**

The heroes with their sidekicks walked toward the Hall of Justice with people taking their pictures on either side of them.

"Is that Batman?" said one of the people in the crowd.

"I see Flash and Flash Jr," another said.

"His name is Speedy duh," corrected one of the onlookers.

"No, Speedy is Green Arrow's sidekick" someone pointed out.

"Well that makes no sense" another one of the onlookers said.

"It's Green Lantern and uh a young Green Lantern?" asked a tourist. The person next to him also sounded confused, "Well that's confusing" he said.

"No, online he is called Emerald Light" a female tourist answered.

The group of heroes kept their eyes forward and continued to walk toward The Hall of Justice, "Ready to see the inner sanctum?" asked Green Arrow to his sidekick.

"Born that way" answered Speedy, wearing an accomplished grin on his face.

"I'm glad we are all here" stated Aqualad, looking at his fellow friends.

"Have all five sidekicks ever been in the same place at the same time?" asked an excited Kid Flash.

"DON'T call us sidekicks, not after today," said a slightly angered Speedy at being called a sidekick.

"Sorry," apologized Kid Flash, "First time at The Hall. I'm a little overwhelmed" he explained.

"You're overwhelmed, Freeze was underwhelmed. Why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" he asked, as he and the others quickened their pace.

As they entered The Hall, they were greeted by seven tall, enormous statues of the original league members, "Oh, maybe that's why?" asked Robin, who was overwhelmed himself at the scene before him.

Nathan walked up beside him and nudged his shoulder, "First time here?" he asked, though it was his first as well. Robin just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "Whatever Bright Light" he said, before they continued on.

Ahead of them was a pair of doors that were labeled Authorized Personnel Only. As they approached the doors, they opened revealing Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado, "Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Green Lantern, Welcome" said the green Martian, as Robin and Kid Flash bumped fists.

"You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked galley, and of course our library" continued the Martian as the team entered the library. Flash then turned to the teens, "Make yourselves at home" he said, before turning his attention back to his fellow Leaguers.

Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad both fell back into three available chairs, while Speedy just stood with his hands on either side of his belt, not pleased with being handled. Nathan saw all the chairs were taken, and gave a smirk before a burst of green came out from his ring and it made his own reclining chair that he promptly fell into himself. "Nice" said the Boy Wonder.

"Quick debrief to discuss the coincidence of five ice villains attacking on the same day. We shouldn't be long" said Batman in his usual calm and collected voice. He then turned around and looked up at a scanner that came down from the ceiling.

"Recognized; Batman 0-2, Aquaman 0-6, Flash 0-4, Green Arrow 0-8, Martian Manhunter 0-7, Green Lantern 0-5, Red Tornado 1-6" said the scanner. After it was done scanning everyone, two doors that said, League Members Only, slid open.

"That's it?" asked Speedy, anger was clearly evident in his tone. The seven heroes turned around to look at him, "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass" he continued to say, anger still present.

"It's a first step," Aquaman spoke, "You've been granted few others get"

"Oh really" replied Speedy, gesturing to the onlookers from the other side of the glass that overlooked where they were, "Who cares what side of the glass we're on!" he said, anger beginning to rise as he went on.

"Roy, you just need to be patient," replied his mentor, Green Arrow.

"What I need is respect," he said harshly to his mentor, before turning to his fellow teen heroes, "They're treating us like kids. Worse, like sidekicks!" he preached to them, "We deserve better than this" he said.

His fellow 'sidekicks' starred wide-eyed at each other, but they didn't say anything and turned their attention back to Speedy. "You're kidding right?" he couldn't believe his fellow friends were going along with what their mentors were doing, "TODAY, was to be the day. Step one in becoming full-fledged members of the league!" he said, trying to get the others on his side.

"Well sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ?" Kid Flash spoke up.

"Except The Hall isn't the League's real HQ," Speedy said, getting wide-eyed looks from his teen friends again, "I bet they never told you, it's just a false front for tourists and a pit stop for catching zeta-beam teleporter tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called The Watchtower"

The leaguers were also wide-eyed that Speedy knew about their secret headquarters before turning their attention to Green Arrow, who turned and looked at Batman, who crossed his arms waiting for an explanation from Green Arrow.

"I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception," he said with hope in his voice, but Batman only narrowed his eyes at him, "or not" he said

"You are not helping your cause here son. Stand down" ordered Aquaman, taking a step toward Speedy, "or…" he tried to say before Speedy interrupted, "Or what? You'll send me to my room, and I'm not your son. I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner, but not anymore" he said as he grabbed his hat and threw it on the ground at Green Arrow's feet. The teens in the chairs sat up with wide eyes again, and Nathan's construct of his chair, fell apart, which ended with him on the floor.

"Guess they're right about you four, you're not ready" he said as he stormed out. The four teens were now standing, watching him leave as an alarm went off, and Superman's face appeared on the screen, "Superman to Justice League. There has been an explosion at Project Cadmus, it's on fire" he said.

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus. This may be the perfect opportunity to" Batman was saying, before he was interrupted by another alarm. This time it was Zatarra, "Zatarra to Justice League. The sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of Aten to block out the sun. Requesting full League response" he said in a hurried voice.

"Superman?" asked Batman.

"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control" the Man of Steel replied.

"Then Cadmus can wait," said Batman, as he pressed a button on the keyboard under the screen, "All leaguers rondevue at Zatarra's coordinates, Batman out" he said, and with that he and the other league members made for the exit. Batman turned to the four sidekicks, "Stay put" he ordered.

"What? Why?" asked Robin.

"This is a league mission" answered Aquaman.

"You're not trained," Flash started to say, "Since When?!" interrupted the young speedster.

"I meant you're not trained to work as a part of this team," said Flash, gesturing to himself, Batman and Aquaman.

"There will be other missions, when you're ready" said Aquaman. "But for now, stay put" ordered Batman again, as they made to exit the building.

"Glad you didn't bring you know who?" asked Green Arrow to Martian Manhunter.

"Indeed" the Martian answered, as they all left the room, leaving the teens alone.

"When we're ready?" asked a frustrated Kid Flash, "How are we ever supposed to be ready, when they treat us like… like sidekicks" he said, waving his arms.

"My mentor, my king, I thought he trusted me" said Aqualad, looking at the ground, before returning his gaze to his friends.

"Trust?" Kid Flash asked him, "They don't even trust us with the basics. They got a secret HQ in space!" he exclaimed.

"I can't believe I never saw it, returning to Earth from Oa so many times. I thought Hal was different, he is my uncle for cryin' out loud!" said Emerald Light, with anger toward his uncle.

"What else aren't they telling us?" asked a hurt Aqualad softly.

Robin gave a slight sigh, "I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" he asked.

The other three just looked down at the ground, speechless, until Aqualad asked a question, "What is Project Cadmus?"

"Don't know" Robin answered. He then grew a grin on his face, "but I can find out" he said with a smirk, and he started to make his way to the screen where Superman and Zatarra were earlier. Robin began typing, while the others made their way over to the screen, "Access denied" said the computer voice.

"Huh, wanna bet?" asked Robin slyly. He then hit another combination of keys, and the words, Access Granted, appeared on the screen. Robin then combed through files looking for Project Cadmus.

"Whoa, how are you doing that?" asked Kid Flash

"Same system as the Batcave" replied Robin, who then bumped knuckles with Emerald Light, who was looking up at the screen in amazement.

"Access Granted" said the voice, and the file on Cadmus appeared on the screen. "Alright, Project Cadmus, a genetics lab here in DC. That's all there is," he said before getting an evil grin, "but if Batman is suspicious, maybe we should investigate?" he put forth to his comrades.

"Solve their case before they do. It would be poetic justice" Aqualad agreed with the Boy Wonder.

"Hey, they're all about justice" said the Boy Wonder, ready to jump at the chance to go on the mission.

Aqualad sighed, "But they said 'stay put'"

"For the blotting out the sun mission, not this" Robin countered, finding a way around what the league said.

"Wait are you going to Cadmus?" Kid Flash said, "cause if you're going, I'm going" he stated, and both him and Robin gave smiles to Aqualad.

"Just like that? We're a team on a mission?" he asked, looking at them.

"We didn't come for a play date" stated Robin. Then the three of them looked toward Emerald Light, who hadn't said his opinion in the whole conversation yet.

"Let's go catch us some bad guys" said Nathan, making a fist with his hand that had his ring, that was glowing bright.

The local authorities that were on the scene at Cadmus were working as fast as they could to put out the burning building, however they were beginning to have trouble, especially with getting everyone inside out and at a safe distance.

Two scientists were in a room yelling down to the firefighters on the scene, "Help! Get us down!" they yelled, scared for their lives.

"Stay put! We will get you out!" answered the firefighter with the horn. Just after the firefighter said those words the room where the two scientists were at exploded, throwing both of them out the window and plummeting to the ground below.

A red and yellow streak zoomed past the authorities and went up the building and caught the falling scientists, and managed to toss them on the roof, but in doing so, cost the speedster his speed. He was able to grab hold of the window ledge that the two scientists were thrown out at.

"It's what's his name? Flash boy!" said the firefighter, pointing up at him.

"Kid Flash!" the red and yellow speedster yelled, "why is that so hard?" he asked to himself.

Just then, the three non-superspeed heroes showed up. "Soooo smooth" said Robin, enjoying the pickle that Kid Flash got himself in.

"Does he always have to run ahead?" Aqualad asked, "We need a plan, we" he looked where he last saw the Boy Wonder, but he wasn't there, and he couldn't find Emerald Light either, "Robin? Light?" he asked. He was only answered by the cackling laugh of Robin.

Aqualad watched as Robin ran across the firetruck and grappled to the window where Kid Flash was at, and helped him up. Aqualad then noticed Emerald Light flying toward the scientists that were on the roof. Aqualad then ran up to the firemen with the hose.

"I need to borrow that," he said to them, as he pulled out his twin Water-bearers and aimed at the water coming out of the hose. His tattoos, that ran down his arms, and the lines on his water-bearers turned a bright blue as he pulled the water toward him and made a funnel, that he used to head toward the scientists.

Emerald Light was already there, getting the scientists off the roof. He constructed a green elevator and the doors opened for the scientists to get in, "Need a lift?" he asked the scientists, as they boarded the elevator. He then met Aqualad halfway and opened the doors, "Next floor, Atlantean magic" he said, transferring the scientists to Aqualad.

"Step aboard, now" he ordered. The scientists did as they were told and they jumped from the elevator to Aqualad's 'tornado' of water. Aqualad then hopped off his funnel when it reached the window, but continued to lower the scientists to the ground. When they reached the ground, Aqualad encircled the scientists in a dome of water, putting out any fire, if there was one, before discontinuing the magic and made his way into the building, closely followed by Emerald Light.

"Appreciate the help" Aqualad said to Robin, as he and Emerald Light dropped down into the room the other two were in.

"You two handled it" Robin countered, while typing on a computer, "Besides we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?" he said to Aqualad, as he turned to type on the computer more.

Light found another computer terminal, similar to the one Robin was hacking, "Ring. Scan and show top secret documents" he ordered. Immediately, the computer was surrounded in a dim green light and documents ranging from topic to topic appeared on his screen for him to read. Hanging with Robin had its advantages. He was able to pick up a few things on how to hack into systems, but it was still faster for him to just use his ring, since he was nowhere near the same level as the Boy Wonder.

Aqualad took a few steps into the hallway, when an elevator ping went off. The noise caught his attention and looked in that direction and noticed a humanoid figure with horns. Just then, Kid Flash ran out behind him.

"There was something in the…" Aqualad started to say, as he took steps closer to the elevator.

"Elevators should be locked down" answered KF before Aqualad finished his sentence. Robin and Emerald Light then rushed out beside Kid Flash. Robin then ran towards the elevator, followed by the others.

"This is wrong" was all Robin said, before pulling up wrist and looking at a scan of the elevator, "Thought so, this is a high speed, express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two story building" he finished reading his scan.

"Neither does what I saw" agreed Aqualad, as he walked toward the elevator and pried the doors open. He then looked down into the very deep elevator shaft. The three others then peeked down as well.

"And that's why they need an express elevator" Robin acknowledged before firing a grapple line at the top of the shaft. He then began his descent, followed by Aqualad and Kid Flash, who slid down the same line. Emerald Light just smirked and descended down the shaft, not using the line since he could fly.

Light quickly caught up with Robin as they descended past sublevel after sublevel till they stopped at sublevel 26, "I'm at the end of my rope" Robin said, before jumping to a ledge at the edge of the elevator shaft. Aqualad and Kid Flash also grabbed onto the edge as well, leaving the rope. Light just continued to hover in his spot till Robin was able to get the doors to SL 26 open.

It didn't take Robin long to start hacking the system, "Bypassing security….there go" he told the others as the five red frustrated Robin faces, turned into green smirking Robin faces. Aqualad, like before, then pried opened the doors to the sub-level.

The four teens starred in awe at the sublevel, "Welcome to Cadmus" said Robin. They slowly made their way down the hall, when Kid Flash took off speeding ahead to scout it out quicker.

Aqualad could barely get his words, "Kid wait" out when Kid was already zooming down the hallway. He was speeding along till he tried to put on his breaks and skidded right into a line of walking behemoths.

Kid made it safely out from under the monsters and back to his friends. They watched as two rows of grey beasts with long tusks and sharp teeth walked down the corridor. A smaller creature that was riding on the back of one of the beasts, looked in the teens' direction and it horns began to glow red.

"Well that's completely normal" Light said sarcastically, while pointing a thumb in the beasts' direction.

"No, nothing odd going on down here" said Aqualad.

Elsewhere in Cadmus, a doctor with long brown hair and glasses, wearing a lab overcoat, taking a reddish solution that he obtained from the same creatures that the four teens spotted earlier, and mixed it with a blue crystal that was inside a test tube. Once the reddish solution was mixed with the crystal, the blue crystal dissolved rapidly and made a bright blue liquid.

As the doctor was marveling his work, a ping was heard and the doctor made a glance toward the door behind him.

"Doctor Desmond" said a man in a blue jumpsuit and yellow helmet. He also had one of the smaller creatures on his shoulder.

"Tell me Guardian, what part of 'no interruptions' did you not understand?" said the slightly angered scientist being disturbed. He then took the test tube, filled with the bright blue liquid, and put it in a canister with other test tubes filled with the bright blue liquid.

"A g-gnome on sublevel 26 reportes four intruders" said the blue jumpsuit man, known as Guardian.

The doctor took a sigh, clearly annoyed with the man's presence, "Did I miss a perimeter breach alert?" he asked sarcastically

"No"

"Then the g-gnome is confused. Whatever might occur in our foe lab above ground, the real Cadmus is the most secure facility in D.C."

"My job to keep it that way" replied Guardian calmly.

"Fine. Take a squad" said the doc.

"Might I recommend Guardian leave his g-gnome behind?" asked a very thin, tall g-gnome in doctor scrubs suggested walking into the room, "If violence should occur…"

"The little guy would get in my way" said Guardian, picking up what the g-gnome doctor was trying to say.

"No," came the quick reply of Doctor Desmond, "The advantages of instant telepathic communication outweighs other concerns" said Desmond as he started to pet the chin of a g-gnome that was nearby. In response, the g-gnome's horns glowed red, as did the g-gnome on Guardians shoulder.

"I need my g-gnome with me at all times" Guardian said in a hyptotised voice. He then turned to Desmond and put his fist on his chest, in a salute, and exited the room. Desmond then went back to his microscope.

A pair of steel doors, with a lock, that shined red, in the middle of them turned green, which caused the doors to slide open, revealing the four 'intruders'.

Emerald Light took one look at what he saw and did a long whistle. "Ok, I'm officially whelmed" said Robin looking at the scene before him.

To the heroes' left and right were columns upon columns of clear, glass containers that had lightening bug looking g-gnomes. They seemed to create electricity that was then absorbed in a tower like structure.

"This is how they hide this massive underground facility from the world" recognized Kid Flash, who was walking forward, looking at the g-gnomes as he did, "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid, it generates its own power!" he exclaimed, "from these….things" he said gesturing toward the g'gnomes, "Must be what they're bred for" he said, still putting the pieces together.

"Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sewing dragons' teeth into the earth" said Aqualad.

"And this Cadmus creates new life too" said Robin, walking over to a terminal, he plugged in a flash drive, "Let find out why." Once he was plugged in, a holo-screen appeared in front of him.

"They call them Genomorphs" he said, trolling through the data, "Woah, look at the stats on these things" he said, pulling up all the different types of genomorphs, "Superstrength, telepathy, razor claws. These are living weapons!" he shouted realizing what the genomorphs could do.

"So they are making an army" said Light walking up to the screen, looking at it from over Robin's shoulder.

"But for who?" asked Kid Flash, as he and Aqualad came to look at the screen as well.

"Wait there is something else" said the Boy Wonder, "Project Kr. Ugh, the file is too encrypted I can't…" but before he could say anything another voice shouted through the room.

"Don't move!" said an angry voice. The teens looked in that direction, to see Guardian, now holding a shield in his left hand, and several genomorphs with him. "Wait, Robin, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Emerald Light?" he asked.

"At least he got your name right" Robin said to Kid Flash, while trying to Download Project Kr.

"I know you" said Aqualad. "Guardian, a hero" chimed in Emerald Light, knowing most of the heroes of Earth.

"I do my best" Guardian replied, still ready for a fight.

"Then what are you doing here?" asked Kid Flash.

"I'm chief of security and you're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, figure this out" he said.

"You think The League is going to approve of you breeding weapons!" hollered Kid Flash.

"Weapons? What have you? What have I?" but before he could make sense of what was actually happening, the horns on the g-gnome were already glowing red and clouding his mind, "Ugh my head" said Guardian, placing his hand on the side of his helmet.

"Take'em down hard! No mercy!" he ordered to the other genomorphs, who then charged at the four heroes.

"This just keeps getting better" replied Emerald Light, before he glowed bright green and flew forward toward the advancing genomorphs, just as Robin gropped a smoke pellet, making the room quickly feel with smoke. Robin then grappled to a ceiling support beam while the smoke concealed him.

Emerald Light soon as he charged forward constructed a green shield from his ring and plowed into one of the attacking genomorphs, slamming it into a wall, "One down, plenty more to go" he said, cracking his knuckles.

Kid Flash dodged a couple of strikes from a genomorph, before placing his feet on a nearby wall and dove between two of them, landing punches on the sides of their heads, then using his momentum, rolled up a support beam and dove for another, successfully kicking it in the face.

Aqualad then appeared from out of the smoke, throwing one of the genomorphs off his back, and kicking another, before being elbowed from behind by Guardian. The force from Guardian, sent Aqualad rolling till he slammed into metal paneling, which bent from the force of the impact. Aqualad got up to see a charging Guardian, but before he could reach the fallen Atlantean, a green blur came out of nowhere and slammed into Guardian like a freight train, because it was a train.

Before Guardian could get up from being hit by the train, Emerald Light was right next to him. Guardian made to get up, but all he hit was a green, translucent barrier. He looked at his surroundings to find himself encased in a green dome, and despite his best efforts, couldn't bust through.

"Light! Kid Flash! We need to move, now!" ordered Aqualad, and the three sped off with genomorphs right behind them to find Robin at the express elevator, trying to get it open. Kid Flash sped off in his friend's direction, "Way to be a team player Rob!" he hissed to the youngest of the four.

"Weren't you right behind me?" asked the Boy Wonder confused. Just then, the panel turned green and the elevator opened. Robin and Kid Flash immediately got aboard and watched as Aqualad and Emerald Light ran down the hallway with genomorphs on their tail. Light flew in, while Aqualad dove before the doors shut, sealing them off from the genomorphs.

Aqualad then noticed the yellow numbers, marking the levels, were getting bigger, "We're going down?" he asked

"Dude, out is up" Kid Flash snapped at Robin again.

"Project Kr?" asked Light to the Boy Wonder, knowing his plan.

"It's down on Sub-Level 52" answered Robin.

"This is out of control" sighed Aqualad, rubbing the back of his head, "Perhaps, perhaps we should contact The League" he suggested, looking at the other three.

"Then we prove The Leagues point about not being ready" said Light, "I'm not turning back, when we're…." he didn't get to finish when the ping of the elevator was heard, signaling they were on Sub-Level 52.

As the doors opened, the four heroes stood in defensive positions, ready for what awaited them, but no genomorphs or Guardian were present. Instead of them, an organic red material made up the sub-level unlike the other they were in.

"Looks homie" said Light as he and Robin moved from the elevator to cover.

"We are already here" said Kid Flash, as he too then made for the cover that Robin and Light were already at. Aqualad just gave a long sigh before he to left the elevator.

"Which way?" asked Aqualad, seeing that the hallway split into two.

"Yeah, bizzare looking hallway one, or bizzare looking hallway two?" he said, gesturing with his birdrang he had in his hand.

"How 'bout one?" asked Light as he made to go down the hallway, the genomorph in scrubs appeared, "Hold!" he ordered, "Awww crap" moaned Light, starring at the human sized genomorph.

Just then the genomorph's horns glowed red, and with an outstrectched arm, he was able to two canisters in Light's direction without even touching them. Light ducked at the last possible second and the canisters hit the back wall and exploded.

The rest of the team jumped into action as Robin threw his birdrang at the genomorph, but once again his horns glowed red and he was able to stop the disc in midflight with his telekinetic powers, before throwing another two canisters at the retreating heroes, "Remind me not to give anymore directions" said Emerald Light as he fled with the others.

Just then Guardian and the genomorphs from before emerged from the elevator, hunting down the four heroes.

"They are heading for Project Kr" replied the humanoid genomorph as Guardian and the genomorphs ran past him.

The doors that led to Project Kr opened, revealing a dark skinned woman with a lab coat on. She was jotting something down on her clipboard, when Kid Flash rounded the corner and collided with her. Emerald Light then rounded the corner and noticed the doors that were closing read, Project Kr. Kid Flash also must of realized it as well, and they both looked back to see Robin and Aqualad running for them as well.

Emerald Light, thinking fast, projected his ring at the doors and a jet of green light shot out and when it was between the doors, Light formed a spring and tried to push the doors back, or at least hold it for the others.

"GO!" ordered Light, trying his best to keep the doors from closing as the others made to get inside. Once the others were in, he then flew toward the doors himself, struggling to keep his concentration on the spring he had wedging the doors apart. Once close enough, he stopped all concentration and his construct vanished, causing the doors to slam shut, just slightly after he made it through.

Once inside, Light put his hands on his knees, "Ugh, too close for comfort. Using my ring for extended periods of time depletes my stamina. One of the drawbacks to having everlasting green energy and shrapnel under my skin" he explained, getting a questionable look for Aqualad.

"I disabled the doors, we're safe" said Robin, hacking into the system and activating the Emergency Lock for the doors.

"We're trapped" said Aqualad, seeing the glass as half empty, rather than half full.

"Uh guys? You'll wanna see this" came Kid Flash's voice, as he hit the button to turn on the lights for the room. Once the lights were on, the four heroes stood with their eyes wide at what laid before them.

"Woah" said Robin and Emerald Light at the same time. Inside the container in front of them, that read Kr on the front, was a black haired, muscular teen that wore a white suit with a red shield with an S in the middle.

Kid Flash recovered from his shock first and walked up to the container, and realized something about the Kr symbol, "Big K little r. The atomic symbol for Krypton!" he then turned to the others, "Clone?" he asked.

"Robin, now is when you are supposed to hack stuff" replied Emerald Light.

"Right, Right" he said and plugged into the computer in front of him and bypassed its security. "Weapon designation 'Superboy'. A clone forced grown in sixteen weeks!" exclaimed Robin, surprised how quickly it took, "from DNA acquired from Superman"

"Stolen from Superman" corrected Aqualad.

"No way the big guy knows about this" said Kid Flash

"If he did, he would have come down here himself, eyes blazing" Emerald Light said, agreeing with Kid Flash.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7" interjected Robin, still reading the file on Superboy.

"These creatures?" Aqualad asked, pointing to the three genomorphs that were also inside the container with Superboy. "Genomorph gnomes. Telepathic, force feeding him an education"

"And we can guess what else" added Kid Flash, "There making a slave out of…well, Superman's son"

"Now we contact the League" ordered Aqualad, who then pressed the Atlantean symbol on his belt, but got no reply, as did the others. "No signal" said Robin.

"We're in too deep. Literally" stated Kid Flash.

"Yeah. What gave it away?" asked Light sarcastically.

* * *

Outside the doors, genomorphs waited for Guardian and the female doctor to get the doors open. Just then Desmond and the genomorph doctor appeared, "They're still in there with the weapon?" asked Doctor Desmond very angry at this.

"We can't get the door open" replied Guardian, who then eyed the female doctor.

"Use your telekinesis!" ordered Desmond, pointing a finger the genomorph Doctor.

"I have tried, to no aval" said the genmorph.

"Useless! This is a debacle" Desmond said frustrated, and raging about the situation. "Get some g-trolls down here to muscle the door open NOW!" he ordered Guardian.

"Already on their way" replied Guardian, putting his hands on his hips.

"You realize once we get in there, we can't ever let them leave" said Desmond, looking Guardian right in the face.

"Doc, these aren't your typical 'meddling kids'. You don't want to get on the wrong side of the Justice League" warned Guardian, but his warning fell on deaf ears.

"Better than getting on the wrong side of the Cadmus board of directors, believe me" Desmond replied. He then looked to the g-gnome on Guardian's shoulder, "Contact the g-gnomes inside Kr" he ordered, and the little genomorph's horns glowed red, as he did what was ordered.

* * *

Back inside Kid Flash looked at the others, just as the g-gnomes inside Kr glowed red, "This is wrong" he said

"We can't leave him like this" agreed Robin.

"We need to get him out of here and get him some proper help" replied Emerald Light.

Aqualad thought about the situation, but not for very long, "Set him free" he said, looking at Robin, "Do it"

Robin then hit some buttons on his holoscreen and the canister opened, and 'Superboy' clenched his fists. "Uh, I don't think I like where this is heading" replied Emerald Light. Aqualad narrowed his eyes, but neither had time to react, when the boy's eyes opened quickly and in speed that would make Flash jealous, the boy lunged at Emerald Light and Aqualad taking them both to the ground. They flipped once, and in that flip, Superboy was able to throw Emerald Light over his shoulder, and sent him across the room till he collided with the wall. Superboy also managed to pin Aqualad to the ground, and began to beat his face repeatedly.

"Hang on Supey" replied Kid Flash, grabbing on of Superboy's arms, while Robin wrapped his arms around Superboy's head. In one movement, Superboy threw Kid Flash across the room and was knocked out.

Robin then got a hand free, "I don't want to do this" he said, as he put a smoke pellet inside Superboy's mouth, causing Superboy to let go of Aqualad. Aqualad then kicked Superboy across the room, giving Robin the room to fire a superpowered taser at Superboy. Superboy didn't feel the shock sent from the tasers, and use the two cords to pull Robin to him and he slammed the Boy Wonder to the ground, putting a foot on his chest.

Aqualad then pulled out one of his water-bearers and formed a hammer, "Enough!" he yelled, before making contact with the hammer against Superboy, who then flew into the table he was resting on, while inside the canister. Robin tried to get back up, but immediately fell back down to the floor. Aqualad stood up to face his opponent, "We are trying to help you!" he said to Superboy.

Just then a speeding green bus came racing through and hit into Superboy. Emerald Light then rushed forward with a green boxing glove over his right hand, and tried to land a punch, but Superboy reached out a hand and caught Light's arm before it could reach him, and spun him around and sent him crashing into Aqualad, knocking both heroes out cold.

Superboy then opened the doors revealing Desmond and the others. Desmond walked inside and seeing the sidekicks on the ground turned to Superboy, "Atta boy" he said.

 **Well hope you guys enjoyed the start of the episode chapters and liked the chapters for Nathan's background. Hope to update soon, but we will see how it goes, but don't worry I plan on finishing this story.**


	6. Episode 2: Fireworks

**Ok, well if anyone saw my last post about not being able to upload documents to Fanfiction, well I found a way I guess. I got the idea to save the document as a 1997-2003 doc and on a whim, tried to upload it and it worked. So here is the new chapter. I just find it weird cause I uploaded that document where I asked about Artemis or Barbara using .docx and it worked, but for some reason, I had to switch this to .doc and a older template. If you guys have any thoughts, please let me know.  
**

 **Anyway, here is the new chapter. I don't own Young Justice or anything DC. Just Nathan.**

 **YOUNG JUSTICE**

 **2\. FIREWORKS**

 **PREVIOUSLY ON YOUNG JUSTICE**

Just then a speeding green bus came racing through and hit into Superboy. Emerald Light then rushed forward with a green boxing glove over his right hand, and tried to land a punch, but Superboy reached out a hand and caught Light's arm before it could reach him, and spun him around and sent him crashing into Aqualad, knocking both heroes out cold.

Superboy then opened the doors revealing Desmond and the others. Desmond walked inside and seeing the sidekicks on the ground turned to Superboy, "Atta boy" he said.

 **START OF PART VI**

A g-gnome sat on the desk of Dr. Desmond as he walked into the center of the large room and waited for seven projectors to fall into place from the ceiling. Once the seven screens were in place, seven white silhouettes appeared, keeping the identities of the people on the screen secret.

"Dr. Desmond. You require an audience with The Light?" one of the silhouettes announced.

"Yes," said the shaky voice of Dr. Desmond, "Very sorry to disturb you at this late hour" Desmond went on to say. It was pretty obvious that whoever these silhouettes belonged to, they made Dr. Desmond very nervous.

"Just make your report" another of the white silhouettes said, annoyed at Desmond.

"Of course" coughed Desmond, "Well, we had a small fire here at Project Cadmus. The origin of the incident is still unclear, but it seemed to have attracted some…..unwanted attention. Four sidekicks; Robin, Aqualad, Emerald Light, and Kid Flash breached security, they found and released the weapon, the Superboy. Of course the clone is under our telepathic control and as ordered turned against his would be liberators. The four are contained and we don't believe The League knows they're here. Uh, what should I do with them?" asked Desmond, after explaining the situation to his bosses.

There was a moment of silence before one of the white silhouettes answered, "Clone them" was the simple reply, till another silhouette continued the sentence, "There substitutes will serve The Light, and only The Light"

"And the originals?" asked Dr. Desmond, who received a short and to the point answer, "Dispose of them, leave no trace."

– **Young Justice Theme Song –**

 _Washington D.C._

 _July 5, 00:01 EDT_

" _Time runs short. You must awaken. You must awaken NOW!"_ rang out a voice that echoed through the minds of the four sidekicks. Kid Flash was the first to let out a gasp as he awoke, only to find the Superman clone starring at him, "What? W-What do you want?!" asked, or rather yelled Kid Flash. The cloned teen just stood there unphased by Kid Flash's words. All the superpowered teen did was narrow his eyes and continue to stare at Kid Flash.

"Quit starring, you're creepin' me out!" snapped the speedster.

"KF shut up. I don't my butt handed to me again" said the Lantern in training, who now only had a dim green glow to him.

"Yeah, how bout we don't tick off the guy who can fry us with a look" Robin shot at Kid. Robin then took a glance at his school friend. Emerald Light's body was outlined in the same dim, green glow from before, but it looked as if it was getting dimmer.

Desmond and the lady scientist walked down a hall toward the room where the sidekicks were being held captive, each doctor with a g-gnome on their shoulder, "Prepare the cloning procedure for the new Project Sidekick now" ordered Desmond harshly.

"Almost done here doc" said Guardian as Desmond walked toward him. Desmond made his way to the Project Kr doors and saw a g-troll holding the doors apart, while the smaller g-gnome worked on repairs. Desmond looked inside and immediately was angered that the weapon wasn't in his pod, "Where's the weapn?!" asked Desmond rather angrily.

"Superboy?" asked Guardian confused why the doc was angered, "He carried the intruders to the cloning chamber" reasoned Guardian.

"We have genomorphs for that!" shouted Desmond, "Get the weapon back in its pod now!" Desmond continued to shout at Guardian.

"I don't see the harm in letting the kid stretch his legs" defended Guardian, who was speaking calm, unlike Desmond.

"Don't you now?" asked Desmond before the horns on his g-gnome glowed red and the one g-gnome on Guardian glowed red as well.

"That clone belongs in a cage!" shouted Guardian, who stormed off to get Superboy in his pod.

"We only seek to help you" said Aqualad calmly, still inside his prison chamber.

"Yeah! We free you and you turn on us. How's that for grat…"

"Kid, please be quite" interrupted Aqualad, "I believe our new friend was not in full control of his actions" As Aqualad talked to Superboy, Robin flicked out a lockpick from his index finger and began to work on his restraints.

"What if I," Superboy started to say, "What if I wasn't?" he asked.

"He can talk!" exclaimed Kid Flash.

"Yes, HE can!" shouted back Superboy.

"Not like I said it" replied Kid Flash.

"Kid, shut up" replied a weak Emerald Light. He had used a lot of the green energy inside him, and using a lot in a short amount of time, had depleted his stamina. Light then turned his attention to Superboy, "The genomorphs… in the pod" stated Emerald Light weakly, "They taught you telepathically?" he asked, putting two and two together.

"They taught me much. I can read, write. I know the names of things" explained Superboy.

"But have you seen them?" asked Robin, still working on his restraints, "Have they ever actually let you see the sky or the sun?"

"Images are implanted in my mind, but no, I have not seen them" answered Superboy.

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" asked Aqualad.

"I am the Superboy, a genomorph, a clone made from the DNA of the Superman. Created to replace him should he perish; to destroy him should he turn from the light".

Nervous looks were shared by Robin, Kid Flash and Emerald Light, but Aqualad kept is cool, "To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but like Superman you deserve a life of your own, beyond that supersuit, beyond your pod, beyond Cadmus" Aqualad replied.

Superboy's face quickly turned to one of anger, "I live because of Cadmus, it is my home!"

"Your home is a test tube" stated Robin, still working on picking his restraints, "We can show you the sun"

"Yo Rob, I think you need to fast forward your clock," stated Emerald Light.

"But we can show you the moon" chimed in Kid Flash.

"We can show you, introduce you, to Superman" added Aqualad, who saw Superboy's face to turn from anger to one of hope.

"No. They can't" came the cold voice of Dr. Desmond, who just entered the room with the girl doctor and Guardian, "They'll be otherwise occupied" stated Desmond, who then crossed his arms and turned to the woman doctor, "Activate the cloning process" he ordered.

"Pass! Batcave's crowded enough" called out the Boy Wonder

"Yeah, we don't need any more Robin's running around giving Bats a hard time" added Emerald Light, nodding towards Robin with his head.

"And get the weapon back in its pod!" shouted Desmond to Guardian.

"Hey, how come he gets to call Supey an it?" asked Kid Flash in a somewhat whinny tone. Guardian was now beside Superboy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Please, help us" Aqualad asked the Superman clone. Superboy then shrugged off Guardian's hand, but his decision was short lived.

"Don't start thinking now" came the voice of Dr. Desmond, who walked past Superboy. The g-gnome on Desmond's shoulder jumped onto Superboy, and it's horns began to glow red, bringing the clone back under control.

"See you're not a real boy, you're a weapon and you belong to me" said Desmond, asserting his control over the situation in front of him, "Well to Cadmus, same thing" he quickly added afterward, "Now get back to your pod!" commanded Desmond rather loudly. Superboy followed his orders and left the room.

After Superboy had left, Desmond gave a nod to the woman doctor, who began to type a sequence of commands into the control panel that was in front of her. After she was done, two metallic arms inside each of the pods that split into four thin probes that were armed with needles.

Emerald Light looked at his, "Oh craahhhhh!" he screamed as the needle armed probes dug into him and the others. Electricity began to run through the heroes' bodies, as their DNA started to be downloaded. Their blood was also taken from them and it was mixed with a clear liquid that filled the orbs below them.

"Where's Dubbilex?" asked Desmond, only to be surprised by the humanoid genomorph to appear from behind him, "Oh, grr, lurking as usual. Get the g-gnomes downloading their memories, when that's done, delete the source material" ordered Desmond.

The heroes continued to yell in pain as the electricity continued to run through them. As the other heroes continue their screams, Aqualad found the strength to be able to talk to Superboy, "Superboy you live. That gives you the right to follow your own path. A weapon or a person? The choice is yours, but ask yourself this; What would Superman do?"

As the cloning process continued, a loud bang was heard at the door. Suddenly the door was ripped from its hinges and Superboy appeared lifting the door above his head. The door was connected to the cloning process and when it was ripped open, the cloning process shut down, saving the heroes inside the pods.

"I told you to get back to your pod!" shouted Desmond, as he Dubbliex and Guardian tried to restrain Superboy, who effortlessly pushed the three aside.

"Don't give me orders" growled Superboy at Desmond, who was now prone on the floor. Superboy then made his way in front of the four heroes.

"You here to help us or fry us?" asked Kid Flash.

Superboy squinted his eyes, trying to get his heat vision to work, but nothing happened, "Huh, I guess I don't have heat vision, so I guess helping is my only option"

Just then Robin was able to get himself free of his pod and landed on the ground next to Superboy, "Ugh, Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long"

"Seriously, that's what your worried about?" asked Kid Flash, "The whole League will have our heads after tonight!"

Robin then hit a button on the control panel that retracted the metallic probes and opened the other three pods, "You get Aqualad. I'll get Light and Kid Mouth" ordered Robin to Superboy.

"Don't you give me orders either" grumbled Superboy, who then made his way to Aqualad and freed him, while Robin was able to get Kid Flash and Emerald Light. Superboy broke the restraints holding Aqualad and Superboy helped him down, "Thank you" said an appreciated Aqualad, who received a nod from Superboy in return.

After everyone was freed, they began their quick escape of the building. Emerald Light, still feeling too weak to fly from his drained stamina and being electrocuted, decided to make like the others and run.

"You'll never get out of here. I'll have you back in pods before morning" shouted Dr. Desmond, who was still on the floor.

Emerald Light and Robin stopped before leaving the room, "Hey doc!" shouted Light, "I think it's already morning,"

Robin then reached for some birdarangs in his belt, "That guy is not whelmed," Robin said before hurling four birdarangs at each of the pods where they had just escaped from, "Not whelmed at all" he finished saying.

Light just looked at Robin with a 'really?' look, "Seriously? You went with the whelmed thing again?" Emerald Light watched as the four birdarangs hit their targets and watched the Firework show for a split second before turning to run.

"Obviously you're not whelmed either" shout the Boy Wonder before they caught back up with the rest of the heroes. Light just shook his head, "We definitely need to get you a new word of the day when we get out of this," Light said with a slight chuckle.

Desmond watched as the pods exploded and caught fire to the room. He turned to watch the fleeing heroes as his g-gnome jumped on his shoulder.

"Activate every genomorph in Cadmus" Desmond coldly ordered the g-gnome, who's horns started to glow red.

As the heroes ran down the organic hallways, the pods on either side of them began to glow red, which signaled the activation of the genomorphs that were contained inside the glowing pods.

"We are still 42 levels below ground" stated Aqualad.

"Yeah only 42" huffed Emerald Light.

"But if we can make the elevator" continued Aqualad only for him to be interrupted by several g-trolls emerged from the connecting hallways, causing the heroes to stop in their tracks.

Emerald Light looked up at the humongous beasts, as did the rest of the heroes, "That's a big if" mumbled Emerald Light, who glowed bright green, ready for a fight.

Behind the heroes, the glowing red pods broke open allowing an army of g-elves to surround the heroes, "And those are a bunch of smaller ifs" Emerald Light stated glumly, not particularly happy that they were surrounded by an army of genomorphs.

One of the g-trolls smashed its fists to the ground, hoping to crush one of the five heroes, but all five of the heroes were able to get out of the way. Not wanting to stand still and risk another attempt at getting flattened, the heroes rushed forward, while Superboy launched himself at the g-troll that tried to flatten the heroes. Superboy's punch was enough to instantly knock the g-troll out, but Superboy was then knocked to the ground by the fist of another g-troll. The four other heroes each took a different path and were able to get passed the g-trolls and waited for Superboy.

"Superboy! The goal is to escape!" shouted Aqualad.

"Not to bury ourselves under 41 sublevels of Cadmus!" shouted Emerald Light.

"You want an escape!" yelled Superboy, who then picked up a unconscious g-troll and threw it at the remaining two, knocking them to the ground.

The heroes then made their way to the elevator doors, which Aqualad then pried open with his bare hands, only to find that the elevator itself was missing. Kid Flash reached one of the ledges on the inside of the elevator shaft, while Robin shot his grappling hook.

"Ring don't fail me now" said Light, as he began his ascend upward from Sub-Level 42.

Superboy then came up from behind Aqualad and grabbed him and leaped into the air, but for some odd reason, Superboy started to descend downward, "I – I'm falling" said a shocked Superboy. Robin noticed both of them falling and threw a birdarang into the wall of the shaft that Aqualad was able to grab onto.

"Superman can fly. Why can't I fly?" asked a depressed Superboy.

"Don't know, but it looks like you can still leap tall buildings in a single bond. Still cool" chipped in Kid Flash, trying to lift Superboy's spirits. Kid Flash then helped Superboy and Aqualad get on the ledge that everyone but Emerald Light was standing on. Emerald Light hovered at their same height though however.

"Thank you" replied Superboy to Aqualad.

"Guys!" shouted Robin, "This'll have to be our exit" he said pointing up to a descending elevator.

Superboy quickly kicked the doors down and the four made their escape, while Emerald Light, thinking fast, aimed his ring at the elevator and a spring loaded board shot out from his ring and made contact with the bottom of the elevator. Emerald Light then put all his might into slowing down the elevator, trying to give everyone else time to get out of the shaft. Emerald Light's strength began to fail him as the board that was trying to slow the elevator began to crack, and the elevator began to regain its speed as it descended.

Light decided it was time to move and quickly made for the doors that led to Sub-Level 15. Light made it just in time and skidded to a stop on the floor as the elevator zoomed by their floor.

The five heroes then saw the army of genomorphs coming towards them, "Sub-Level 15, unfriendly creatures. Please do not feed the animals" said Emerald Light as the five heroes made a right down the hallway, continuing to run from the chasing genomorphs.

"Turn left brother" a voice echoed inside Superboy's mind. Superboy was unsure if he should trust the voice in his head, but the heroes didn't have very many options that they could chose from.

"Go Left!" directed Superboy to the others. "Left!"

"Turn right" said the voice.

"Right!" shouted Superboy to the others, who followed his lead.

After turning right, the five heroes ran into a dead-end, that only had a vent on the wall.

"Great directions Supey! Are you trying to get us repodded?" asked a snappy Kid Flash.

"No, I – I don't understand" apologized Superboy.

"Don't apologize! This is perfect!" said an ecstatic Robin. Emerald Light just groaned since he knew what Robin had planned. Working with the dynamic duo on occasion, Emerald Light crawled through his fair share of ventilation shafts.

When the genomorphs rounded the same corner as the five heroes a little bit later, all they found was the dead end and a vent with its gate propped against the wall.

"Ugh, at this rate will never get out" whined Kid Flash, who like Superboy and Aqualad followed Robin and Emerald Light who were leading the way. Robin acted as the guide, while Emerald Light was of course their light source.

"Shhh listen" said Superboy, who heard a quick clicking noise with the sounds of the g-elves, which meant that they weren't alone in the vents.

"Someone," started Dr. Desmond while running down the hallway with Guardian and Dubbilex, "Robin I wager hacked our systems, deactivating our internal security cameras, but he neglected the motion sensors" stated Desmond, reading the screen on his datapad, "The genomorphs are closing in" he said as he busted into the Men's restroom and made his way to the vent in the corner, "They are coming out in here. We have them surrounded" said the Doctor in a victorious way.

Just then, the vent case burst open and g-elves toppled on top of the waiting Doctor. "He hacked the motion sensors," grumbled Desmond.

"I hacked the motion sensors" said a mischievous Robin to the others, while looking at the screen on his wrist.

"Sweet" said Kid Flash, who was happy just to be out of the vents.

"Still plenty of them between us and out" groaned Robin.

"But I finally got room to move" said an ecstatic Kid Flash putting on his goggles. Kid Flash then spun around and opened the door and sped up the staircase. Spotting some g-elves descending on them from one of the staircases above them, Kid Flash poured on the jets and picked up speed running into the squad, knocking them all out.

"More behind us" said Robin, still reading the motion sensors as he ran.

Emerald Light turned and aimed his ring down the staircase ready to blast the genomorphs once they rounded the staircase, but Superboy had other plans. He slammed his foot into the top of staircase the g-elves were coming from, separating that staircase completely from the one they were on, making the g-elves fall with the crumbling staircase.

"Well that's one way to do it" said Light after letting out a long whistle. He watched the staircase and the g-elves fall, until he was snapped back into reality.

"Light lets go" shouted Aqualad to him.

"Right!" he said before running to catch up to them, "Wait, why am I running?" he asked himself before he took to the air and quickly caught up to the group and overpassed them.

Desmond, Guardian, Dubbilex, and a squad of g-elves were in an express elevator trying to catch up to the escaping teens.

"We'll cut them off at Sub-Level 1" said Guardian, to the obviously frustrated doctor.

"We'd better!" snapped Desmond, "Or the board will have our heads" he growled, putting his hand to his head, "My head" he mumbled. Desmond then hit a button with a minus sign on it and halted the elevator. "I need to get something from Project Blockbuster just in case," said the exiting doctor, "I'll meet you at Sub-Level One!" he said before running off. The doors to the elevator closed on a suspicious Guarian and Dubbilex.

Kid Flash continued to speed up the staircases, with Emerald Light behind him, who was also pulling away from the rest of the teens. Kid Flash made it to the top and rounded a corner of a hallway to see the doors leading to the exit shutting. He continued to race toward them as Emerald Light rounded the corner.

"Ah crud" Kid Flash said before putting on the breaks, but he was too close to the door and went head first into it, knocking himself on the ground.

"That looked painful" said a smirking Emerald Light, who was trying to hold in a laugh. He approached Kid Flash and extended a hand to help him up.

"Were cut off from the street," said Aqualad, as he, Robin and Superboy caught up to the speedster and green flyer.

"Thanks, my head hadn't noticed" said Kid Flash sarcastically, rubbing his head, answering Aqualad, but looking at Emerald Light for making the sarcastic remark earlier.

Superboy slammed his fist into the door and tried to pry it open. Aqualad then quickly went to assist him, but the two were obviously struggling. "Can't hack this fast enough" groaned Robin, as g-trolls came lumbering toward them. "This way!" shouted Robin, roundhouse kicking the door to his left. He was shortly followed by the rest of the group, but they ran right into Guardian and an awaiting genomorph army.

The five teens were surrounded, but they readied their weapons and stances to go down fighting, instead of being put into pods again. The horns on the g-gnomes began to glow red, causing the five teens to go unconscious.

Then the genomorph, Dubbilex, strode forward, his horns also glowing red, "Perhaps for the sake of all genomorphs, our brother Superboy should make up his own mind."

Superboy's eyes wided at hearing that voice, "It was you!" he shouted telepathically to Dubbilex.

"Yes brother" answered Dubbilex, "I set the fire and lured your new friends down into Cadmus" confessed Dubbilex, "Woke them when they were in danger…"

"…And guided me" interrupted Superboy, putting the pieces of the complex puzzle together.  
Why?" he simply asked.

"Because you are our hope, the genomorph hero. You will blaze a trail for all our brothers, showing us the way to freedom" answered Dubbilex. At the mention of the word 'freedom', the genomorph on Guardian's shoulder hopped off.

"Ugh, what's going on?" asked a confused Guardian, putting a hand to his head.

"What is your choice borther?" asked Dubbilex.

"I..choose…freedom" said Superboy and the glow from Dubbilex's horns faded.

"Feels like...fog…lifting" said Guardian, realization striking him.

The rest of the teens got to their feet. "Guardian?" asked Aqualad.

"Go." Ordered Guardian, "I'll deal with Desmond" he said.

"I think not" came a voice from behind the genomorphs. The sea of genomorphs departed and standing behind them was Desmond.

"Speak of the deranged scientist" said Emerald Light, shaking his head and getting the last of his thoughts together.

"Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus" he said, popping the lid of the light blue vile and downing it in one gulp.

"It's never good when the mad scientist drinks his own concoction" murmured Emerald Light, watching the scientist clench up in pain after drinking the vile.

The doctor was now on the floor with moans and grunts escaping his mouth as the vile's contents ran its course through him. Desmond's muscle mass grew so drastically that his shirt and labcoat were ripped away. His eyes shot open to reveal that they were now red and black, but the concoction was not done yet. Desmond's skin ripped away to show a grey colored monster under it. After the beast beneath Desmond's skin was done transforming, it let out a loud yell.

"Everyone back!" ordered Guardian, who then charged straight at the transformed Desmond, only to get swiped aside like a pesky bug.

"Raagh!" yelled Superboy, before jumping in midair and connecting his fist to the beast's face, before taking an evenly matched blow from the beast. Superboy glared at the monster and leaped in the air and landed a barrage of punches to the creature, who didn't seem to effected by them. After the volley of punches from Superboy, the new and improved Desmond landed one good punch on Superboy, making him skid across the floor. Superboy leapt into the air again, but Desmond also did and the force from Desmond's leap was enough to take Superboy and himself through the ceiling of the floor they were on.

"Ok that's one way to bust through the ceiling" Robin said as he fired his grappling hook through the hole in the ceiling.

"You think labcoat planned that?" asked Kid Flash, who grabbed onto Robin, before he grappled up.

"I doubt he's planning anything anymore" said Aqualad, as he leat through the hole in the ceiling in time to see the monster hoist Superboy into the air. Superboy easily broke out of the hold the monster had on him, but the monster quickly grabbed his legs and through him toward Emerald Light.

"Not again" Emerald Light muttered as he glowed green and formed a shield just before Superboy collided into him, sending them both backwards and tumbling on the floor. The others quickly followed after them, and helped both heroes up before turning to make their stand against the monster.

Almost simultaneously, the creature and the five heroes charged at the same time, with Kid Flash pulling ahead of everyone else. He sped toward the creature and slid under its legs, the creature turned to see Kid Flash on his hands and knees right behind him, before turning back to face the others, but the creature had no time to react as both Superboy and Aqualad both collided their fists to the creature face, making it stumble backward toward Kid Flash, who arched his back at the last second to intensify the creature fall.

"Learned that one in kindergarten" Kid Flash quickly quipped at the fallen creature.

Robin and Emerald Light both came from behind Kid Flash and shot a bolt of green and birdarangs at the creature. The creature rolled and the bolt of green light missed and struck the ground where the creature was, while the creature then used his arms to deflect the birdarangs away from him.

After rolling, the creature looked up to see Superboy in a ready stance above the creature. The creature quickly got up and charged at Superboy, pinning him against a support beam. Superboy tried to fight back by landing some punches, but the creature wasn't too effected by it and then landed one swift, and hard punch to the teen, embedding him further into the support beam.

The creature was about to strke with it's fist again, but a waterwhip wrapped around it's arm, holding it back. The monster whipped it's arm quickly around, bringing Aqualad towards it. Aqualad was able to knee the monster in the face, and using the beam that Superboy was being pinned against, turned his whip into a mace and tried to come down on the monster, but the creature grabbed the mace and slammed Aqualad into the ground, causing a pained scream to come from the teen.

Just then an eighteen wheeled green truck came barreling through the battlefield with Emerald Light in the driver seat, and slamming on the horn. The sound the horn made echoed through the room as Light quickly got out of the truck as it slammed into the creature, making it lose its balance and tumble to the floor.

Emerald Light then came down hard on the creature and using his ring constructed a jackhammer and started to repeatedly slam into the creature face, making the creature even more enraged and frustrated with its foes. Light let out a yell as he continued to use the jackhammer to repeatedly slam into the creature. As he was doing so arm was able to make contact and grab the throat of Emerald Light and the creature let out a yell of its own before throwing Emerald Light into another support beam in the room.

Emerald Light then made hard contact with the floor after falling from the point of contact with the other support beam. Emerald Light saw pieces of debris falling towards him and made a green hardened bubble of protection around him as the debris hit the green force field around Emerald Light, cracks began to show as Light lost some of his concentration with every hit. Before the last piece of debris was able to hit, Light was able to cease power to the field and roll out of the way, "Too close" he breathed as he dusted himself off.

The creature was locked into a fight with Aqualad, who was on the floor looking up at the creature, when Kid Flash tried to make a pass at the creature. The creature dodged the pass from Kid Flash and was able to latch onto him, while Aqualad stood up and formed his mace and tried to strike from behind, but before he could, the creature used Kid Flash as a blunt weapon and hit Aqualad, causing him to back into another pillar in the room. The creature then rammed into Aqualad with enough force to break through the pillar and slam the teen hero into another. The creature then used all its might and connected its fist with Aqualad.

The force from the creature was enough to shake the entire room, causing small pieces of debris to fall. "Of course!" Robin yelled, as he pulled up a map on his wrist of the room's support beam structures. "KF get over here!" he yelled at the red and yellow speedster, who was at his side in a mere second.

Meanwhile, the creature was using one arm to pin Aqualad to one of the structural beams in the room and was repeatedly punching him with the other arm, but Aqualad was able to pull out on of his hilts and fashion himself a water shield to keep the monster at bay. Superboy quickly ran up behind the monster and delivered two blows to the back, just as Aqualad's shield disappeared, and jumped on the creatures back and grabbed its neck. The creature was annoyed by Superboy and through Aqualad to the side and grabbed Superboy and swung him over his head and into and through the pillar it had Aqualad pinned to seconds ago.

On the screen on Robin's wrist, the bottom half of one of the pillars turned red and said 'damage structural compromise' "Got it?" asked Robin.

"Got it" repeated Kid Flash who speed off toward the creature, who was now hoisting Superboy into the air. Kid Flash then lunged at the creature face and landed a punch, only to realize that he had part of the creature's skin on his fist. "Got your nose!" he taunted to the creature. The creature threw Superboy to the ground and went after Kid Flash instead.

An angered Superboy and a beat up Aqualad and Emerald Light were about to go after the creature only to be stopped by Robin, "Superboy, Aqualad, E.L.!" he shouted.

"Come and get me you incredible bulk!" shouted Kid Flash at the creature as he stopped at one of the pillars on Robin's wrist screen. The creature threw a punch, but missed Kid Flash and collided with the pillar, structurally compromising that one as well. Kid Flash then took off to the next pillar, but a piece of debris slammed into his back, causing the speedster to tumble to the ground. The creature went to smash him, but he was able to roll out of the way and take off, only to get a fist in the back from the creature.

"These two and that one!" pointed out Robin to the other three heroes, who then took off to their designated pillars, while Robin pulled out his explosive birdarangs. Superboy landed a punch to his already damaged pillar, while Aqualad went to work on his with his water mace. Emerald Light stopped in front of his pillar and constructed a cannon, and aimed at his pillar and pulled the string. The cannon went off and fired a cannon ball at the pillar, causing the structural damage that he needed.

"Argh, there she blows!" she said, with a green construct of a hook over his left hand. His pun only received a glare from Aqualad, who was none other than the protégé to the King of the Seven Seas, which made Light hold in a chuckle.

Kid Flash continued to use the creature to take out his pillars. Kid Flash baited the creature to another and again the creature took a swing at him and missed and hit and destroyed another pillar, "Sorry, try again" said Kid Flash speeding off to the next one. Robin then drew a big white X on the floor, which was then covered in water by Aqualad and spread out over the area by Kid Flash who came to a stop. The creature charged at him, but Superboy took to the air and came down with a fist to the creature's face, making it drop on top of the water. Aqualad then electrified the water, which also shocked the creature, who let out a yell in pain.

"Move!" shouted Robin, as the explosive birdarangs began to sync with one another. A high pitched noise before the birdarangs detonated, blowing away the last of the supports the ceiling had. The whole building then came crashing down on the creature and the five heroes, who were running for their lives. Once they realized they weren't going to make it, Emerald Light shot is fist into the air with his ring and made a massive green force field over all of them. As the debris hit the field, Emerald Light let own groans as he tried to keep the only thing keeping his teammates from death together. Once it was safe, Emerald Light let the green force field collapse and he fell to the ground exhausted and drained of most of his energy.

"Huh, huh, we huh did it" came the voice of the surprised and slightly out of breath Aqualad.

"Was there ever any doubt?" asked Robin.

"A lot actually" answered Emerald Light, "Especially when those electoral prods embedded themselves into my chest" he said tapping his chest, only to aggravate his injuries and clutch his chest in pain.

Robin and Kid Flash shared a smile, which didn't go unnoticed by Emerald Light, and high fived, but when they did, their ribs cracked and they each clutched their own rib cages in pain, which caused Emerald Light to laugh, which hurt his chest too.

Superboy walked over and looked at the unconscious Dr. Desmond, "See?" said Kid Flash walking toward Superboy, "the moon" he said, pointing to hit with his thumb over his right shoulder. Superboy turned and was struck with awe as he marveled at seeing the actual moon. As he was doing so, a shape appeared in front of the moon and was continuously getting bigger. Superboy squinted his eyes to try and get a better view of what or who that was coming toward him and knew exactly who that was. "Oh and Superman! Do we keep our promises or what?" asked Kid Flash, who watched Superman descend from the sky as well.

Superman was accompanied by none other than Martian Manhunter, Zatarra, Red Tornado and Shazam. The teens then looked in another dierection and found Captain Atom, Hawkman, Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern John Stewart.

Then Green Lantern Hal Jordan floated down holding Batman, Black Canary, Aquaman, and Green Arrow on a green constructed platform, while Flash zoomed in and was of course the last leaguer to make his appearance. Superboy then strode forward to meet the man theat he inspires to be. As he approached Superman, the Man of Steel squinted his eyes at the boy and noticed the similarities between himself and the boy coming toward him. Superman's eyes widened when he saw the red S-shield on Superboy's solarsuit, but Superman quickly squared his shoulders and put on a stone face, and Superboy's expression of hope went to one of anger and sorrow after seeing the rejection on Superman's face.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Batman, who's question was directed toward Superman.

"Clearly underwhelmed" whispered Light to Robin, who nodded his head quickly.

"He doesn't like being called an it" warned Kid Flash out of the corner of his mouth as he walked up next to Superboy.

"I'm Superman's clone!" snapped Superboy, angered with the rejection that Superman was giving him.

"Well that was blunt" said Emerald Light, still whispering to Robin, while the big shot leaguers look at each other in surprise and aw.

Batman narrowed his eyes at the five teens, "Start talking" he demanded.

Both Hawkman and Hawkgirl along with Captain Atom and Green Lanterns John Stewart and Guy Gardner, who were carrying Desmond in a green translucent orb flew away to lock up the creature Desmond had become.

Now it was a waiting game, as the five teens watched as The League sorte things out after gaining new information on the night's events. Superboy looked over at the small group of Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter and Superman. Martian Manhunter noticed Superboy looking in Superman's direction and placed a hand on Superman's shoulder, which caused the Kryptonian to look towards Superboy, who had his arms folded over his chest.

"We'll ah figure something out for you" said Superman, who was clearly uncomfortable talking to the younger doppelganger of himself, "The League will I mean. For now, I better make sure they get that Blockbuster creature squared away" said the Man of Steel, who then took to the skies.

"Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels, but lets make one thing clear," said Batman, who was obviously going to continue, but Flash interrupted, "You should have called!" he blurted out.

"End results aside, we are not happy" scolded the Dark Knight, "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed orders, and endangered lives! You will not be doing this again"

"I am sorry, but we will" said an unphased Aqualad.

"Aqualad! Stand down" ordered the King of the Seven Seas.

"Apologies my king" said Aqualad putting his hand over his heart, "but no" he firmly said, no fear or nerves present in his tone of voice, "We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together, one our own, we forged something powerful, important!" spoke out Aqualad, clenching his fists as he did so.

"If this about your treatment at the hall" spoke The Flash, "The four of you…"

"The five of us" interrupted Kid Flash unapologetically, "and it's not."

"Since we are airing our dirty laundry now," started Light, "If you just keep us around to be your sidekicks, then this is where we part ways," came the voice of Emerald Light glaring at both Batman and Hal Jordan. Nathan during most of his life, never spoke out against his elders or teachers, but now it was time to make a stand for something he believed in.

"Why let them tell us what to do? It's simple!" came the angered voice of Superboy, "Get on board or get out of the way" he said, as the five heroes stood their ground against their teachers.

"What he said" added Emerald Light, pointing a thumb over his shoulder to Superboy. Batman only narrowed his eyes at the five teens.

 _Mount Justice_

 _July 8, 08:04 EDT_

Several heroes flew around the inside of a giant cave that sat by a beach. The heroes flew around the inside of the cave carrying heavy technological equipment around getting things set up for a new justice team. At the center of what looked like the main room, stood the teen heroes in regular clothes. While Aqualad, Superboy, and Kid Flash chose to reveal their identities and facial features, Robin and Emerald Light whore sunglasses to keep their identities a secret, though some heroes already knew who Emerald Light was. Nathan, who still only worked with Batman on occasion, didn't escape Batman's lecture on keeping your secret identity a secret.

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League. We are calling it into service again," spoke Batman as he walked slowly in front of the teens, "Since you five are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms" stated Batman, "Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary is in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions" finished the Caped Crusader.

"Real missions?" asked Robin.

"Yes, but covert" Batman answered his protégé.

"The League will still handle to obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chests" Flash chimed in, pointing to his lightning bolt on his chest.

"But Cadmus proves that the bad guys are getting smarter," stated Aquaman, as he took over the conversation from Flash, "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The six of you will be that team" said Batman, as the conversation came full circle back to him.

"Cool. Wiat…" Robin stated, putting some pieces together, only to get his sentence finished by Emerald Light.

"Six?" asked Light. Batman raised his head and looked at the not yet finished zeta tubes. The teens turned around to see Martian Manhunter and a pretty red haired martian girlcoming out of the shadows of the unfinished zeta teleporter. She wore a white shirt with a red X starting from her shoulders and going to the opposite hip. She also sported a blue skirt with a red belt, that was yellow at the center, and blue boots, gloves and cape that had a yellow clasp at her neck.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian," informed Batman.

"Hi" Miss Martian said nervously waving her hand.

"Likin' this gig more every minute," said Kid Flash to Robin. Kid Flash then approached Miss Martian, "Welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash, that's Aqualad, that's Robin, Aqualad, Emerald Light. It's cool if you forget their names" he flirted with her.

"Overwhelmed" mumbled Light.

"I'm honored to be included" she politely answered. Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad and Emerald Light all stepped forward to greet Miss Martian. Robin then turned to face Superboy, "Hey Superboy! Come meet Miss M" he said, waving him over.

Superboy approached Miss Martian, her clothes changed in front of everyone's eyes. Her white shirt became black, but still had the red X on the front, but her cape disappeared completely.

"I like your t-shirt" she shyly complemented him, getting a small smile to appear on Superboy. Robin then elbowed Superboy and Kid Flash raced over and put his arm around him, smiling widely at Miss Martian.

"Today is the day" replied Aqualad, getting a nod from Emerald Light.

Under the collapsed building of the fake Cadmus that the team used to beat the 'Blockbuster creature', in Superman's words, Guardian was taking control of the real thing and addressing his plan to Dubbilex and the lady doctor.

"Cadmus changes today," he started, "With Desmond out of the picture, the board has placed me in charge. Dr. Spence," he addressed, "You're acting chief scientist. No more g-gnomes suppressing our wills, no more secret breeding projects. This is a kinder gentler Cadmus" he finished.

"Then I will of course help in any way I can" Dubbilex said, though none of them knew that they were being watched, by the same white silhouettes that Desmond talked to earlier.

"Can The Light afford to leave Guardian in charge without the g-gnomes?" one asked.

"We have subtler means of control" another replied, "What concerns me…. is the children. We now know The League is willing to employ children to do their dirty work"

"Pfft, that's a dark twist" someone replied.

"Yes, but one that can be played to our advantage. Even the temporary loss of The Weapon may prove useful. Eventually everyone sees the light"

 **Well there is the conclusion of this long awaited chapter. I hope everyone has enjoyed it as much as I have writing it. Sorry it took so long again. I had this finished earlier but rewrote it because I realized the first time through, I didn't really use Emerald Light too much and definitely wanted to change that. Hope this new and improved rewrite was acceptable.**

 **Also, I was thinking about cutting out some of the scenes in episodes where it's from the villains perspective and add in some more Emerald Light scenes. Just a thought, and if anyone has ideas for the future, please let me know. I think it was pretty clear that people want E.L. to end up with Artemis so that will remain the same. I have an idea for when he first meets her too, so I can't wait to get to the episode where she enters.**

 **Anyway, that's it for now. Please leave a review and tell what you think.**


	7. Episode 3: Welcome to Happy Harbor

**Hey guys! I'm still alive. I am sorry for the long wait, and I have been rushing these last two weeks to finish this chapter and get it out to you awesome readers. I want to apologize because I told a few readers that this chapter would be out the day before Thanksgiving, but that didn't happen sadly. For now I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and sorry if it isn't as good as the others. I started to rush to get this done, so sorry if it doesn't flow smoothly together.**

 **YOUNG JUSTICE**

 **PREVIOUSLY ON YOUNG JUSTICE**

"Can The Light afford to leave Guardian in charge without the g-gnomes?" one asked.

"We have subtler means of control" another replied, "What concerns me…. is the children. We now know The League is willing to employ children to do their dirty work"

"Pfft, that's a dark twist" someone replied.

"Yes, but one that can be played to our advantage. Even the temporary loss of The Weapon may prove useful. Eventually everyone sees the light"

 **START OF PART 7**

 _Gotham City_

 _July 17, 24:30 EDT_

Emerald Light flew to his bedroom window that he left open, but as he approached, the window was shut. _Parents probably shut it, oh well_ he thought as he got nearer, he pointed his ring at the window and made a green hand appear and lift it open. He would have done it himself but he was too angry and tired, and upset to do it himself, mostly he felt the second one in the list.

Nathan touched down on his bedroom floor and deactivated his hero suit so he was in his normal civies. He had just returned from Star City and in a bad mood. He, Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash had tracked down Speedy, helped him deal with some goons and tried to get him to reconsider and join their covert team, but Speedy declined, but insulted them as he did so… well Nathan took it as an insult, he didn't know about the others though. He grumbled to himself quietly so not to wake his parents, while he got ready for bed.

"Clubhouse hangout… other kids" he mumbled taking off his shirt and pants.

"Junior Justice League" he growled, while trying to brush his teeth.

"keeping us in our place" he grumbled while climbing into his bed for some sleep before heading to the cave tomorrow. Before finally closing his eyes, he checked his phone and he found a couple missed calls and texts from his parents, who he usually ignored because they usually wanted to talk about Lily. He then saw Barbara's texts, _Barbara blew up my phone_ , he thought reading through. They weren't really anything important just asking where he was and if he was ok, since she hasn't seen him as much as she used to the pass couple days. Nathan made a mental note to hang with her more. She was really fun to hang out with and her dad was pretty cool too, usually giving him and Barbara the run of the GCPD, which usually ended with them in trouble or just reading case files, mostly Cold Cases cause he thought they were the most intriguing since they weren't solved yet.

– **Young Justice Theme Song –**

 _Mount Justice_

 _July 18 11:10 EDT_

"Recognized: Emerald Light B 0-4" called out the computerized voice of the zeta beam teleporter. Instead of in his regular Green Lantern uniform, Nathan walked into the cave with normal civilian clothes and a pair of sunglasses, a habit he picked up from hanging out with Dick too much. He never really wore sunglasses till he was allowed to actually train and go on patrols and do undercover stuff with the dynamic duo.

"Emerald Light!" greeted Miss Martian, "Good morning"

"Miss M," Nathan said in a groggy voice, while holding his head after hearing Miss Martian's high volume greeting, "It is not a good morning till after 11" Just then his phone buzzed, _Sure, would love to meet at the GCPD later -Barbara._ Nathan smiled, getting Babs' reply.

Aqualad then walked up next to Nathan and whispered to him, "It is after 11 Light."

Before Nathan could respond, the computerized voice interrupted, "Recognized: Robin B 0-1, Kid Flash B 0-3" called out the computerized voice, marking the entrance said superheroes, who stepped out of the yellow light from the zeta beam teleporter. Both were also in civilian clothes. Robin sported a black pants with a green hoodie and black jacket, but also wore sunglass as usual, hiding his secret identity from the team. Even though Nathan wasn't part of the dynamic duo, Batman still gave him the lecture as well about keeping your secret identity a secret. Kid Flash sported a white shirt with a unbuttoned red overshirt. The two then sprinted off toward the middle of the room where everyone else was.

"Did you ask him?" came Robin's voice.

"What did he say?" chimed in Wally, speaking really fast.

"He's arriving now" answered Aqualad.

"Arriving for what?" asked a confused Nathan. He almost missed his alarm and barely had time to shower. He quickly looked at his phone and saw he had messages from Dick, explaining everything that he was missing at the moment, about them contacting Red Tornado for a possible mission.

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Wally as he took off to meet Red Tornado, followed by everyone else. Outside the cave, a section of ground lowered revealing a secret entrance to the team's lair. The six teens walked out to greet Red Tornado, who was suspended in the air by a red tornado, but was descending down to meet the teens.

"Red Tornado!" waved Kid Flash getting his attention.

"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?" he asked, looking at all the teens.

"We hoped you had a mission for us" answered Aqualad politely.

"I thought missions where Ba..." started Nathan but was interrupted by the android, "Batman's responsibility" Red Tornado finished.

"But it's been over a week and.." Robin started, but the android put his hand up interrupting the teens again, "You'll be tested soon enough. For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company" Red Tornado spoke.

"This team is not a social club" replied Aqualad, who also was frustrated that the team hasn't gotten a mission yet.

"Sure does feel like one" responded Nathan, remembering their conversation with Speedy last night.

"No, but I am told that social interaction is an important team building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave" said Red Tornado before walking off to go into the cave.

"Keep busy" grumbled KF hitting Robin's shoulder. Nathan also understood, because Speedy used those words also last night.

"Does he think were falling for this?" asked Robin.

"Oh I'll find out" exclaimed an excited Miss Martian, who also seemed eager to do something to benefit the team. Miss Martian stared intently at Red Tornado and Nathan was going to mention something, but as soon as he was about to talk, Miss Martian looked back to the team, "I'm sorry I forgot, he's a machine. Inorganic, I cannot read his mind" she apologized.

Nathan just shrugged his shoulders in response and then laid on the grass, "This is getting old. Let's just go rogue and make our own team and not answer to the League" suggested Nathan. He was still mad at Hal for leaving his own nephew in the dark about the Watchtower and other things, but his anger also encompassed the entire Justice League and not just Hal, _guilty by association,_ is what he told Hal when Hal figured out that Nathan stopped going on patrols with Batman.

Aqualad gave him a hard stare, "Or not" Nathan said after seeing the look he got from Aqualad. Kid Flash then got closer to Miss Martian, "So, you know what I'm thinking about right now?" he said flirtatiously. "We all know what you're thinking now" shot Robin, elbowing KF.

"And now we tour the club house" said Aqualad, also remembering what Speedy said as well.

"Well, Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides" offered Miss Martian, looking back at Superboy.

"Don't look at me" he said, obviously not keen on the idea of being a tour guide.

"We won't," Wally said quickly. He then looked at Miss Martian, "Well a private tour sounds fun" said Wally, hitting on Miss M again. Nathan made a gagging noise, while Robin got in Kid Flash's face, "She never said private" he shot back.

"Team building" came the authoritative voice of Aqualad, "We'll all go." The six teens then made their way back into the cave. Robin then roughly jerked Kid Flash from behind as he tried to get close to Miss Martian who was starting her tour of the cave, "So this would be our front door" she said. Nathan then walked up behind KF and tapped the back of his head before making his way beside Robin.

"And this would be the back" Miss Martian said, continuing the tour, while leading the team to a small platform of rock, "The cave is actually the entire mountain" she said, leading the team back in. Emerald Light gave out a loud whistle, taking in the sight of the cave for once instead of rushing through.

"It was hollowed out by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League," chimed in Kid Flash glancing at Superboy and Emerald Light. Light narrowed his eyes now at the structure of the cave. Kid Flash unknowingly hit a nerve inside him.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" asked Superboy.

"It's secret location was compromised" answered Aqualad, looking at Superboy.

"So they traded in for a tourist trap?" he rhetorically asked, "Yeah, that makes sense" the boy scoffed.

"If villains know of the cave, we must be on constant alert" she exclaimed, sounding a little worried.

Robin then took her hand in his and began his explaination, "The bad guys know we know they know about the place, but they'd never think to look here" he said really quickly, which put a confused expression on Miss Martian. Nathan just shook his head and laughed slightly at Robin's explanation.

Nathan then put his shoulder on Robin, using him as a prop, "What he means to say is that we are hiding in plain sight. You get use to his over explanations. Trust me" he said, trying to reassure her, "The one time we were fighting the Joker and…" Nathan didn't get to finish his story cause Superboy jumped in after sniffing the air some, "I smell smoke" he said.

"My cookies!" gasped Miss Martian who then took off for the cave's kitchen. Once she made it to the kitchen, she used her telekinesis to pull the tray of cookies out of the oven and set them on the table. "I was trying out Granny Jones recipe from episode 17 of heh, nevermind" she stopped herself.

Nathan looked at the tray that was on the counter in the kitchen. He saw the black lumps that were once the cookies. He then raised a brow at Kid Flash, who started to actually eat them.

"Bet they had tasted great," Robin grinned then nodded to Kid Flash, "He doesn't seem to mind," he said, watching KF eat the 'cookies'.

"I have a serious metabolism" KF said cautiously, feeling the awkwardness of everyone watching him eat the black cookies.

"I'll make more" said a confused Miss Martian.

"It was sweet of you to make any" Aqualad said.

"Thanks Aqualad" Miss Martian answered.

"We're off duty, call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur" he introduced himself to her.

"I'm Wally" came the speedster, trying to sound smooth as he leaned up against the counter where the tray of cookies was, "See I already trust you with my secret ID, unlike the two with the dark glass over here" he said gesturing toward Robin and Emerald Light, "Batman's forbidden boy wonder form telling anyone his real name" he said, still trying to sound smooth.

"Not everyone" said Emerald Light taking a seat on top of the counter behind him, "Besides, I kinda like keeping my 'secret' ID a secret" he admitted.

"Mine's no secret!" said an enthusiastic Miss Martian, "It's M'gann M'orzz, but you can call me Meagan. It's an earth name and I'm on earth now" she said cheekily.

Superboy took this moment of the conversation to take his leave. "Don't worry Superboy" M'gann telepathically spoke to Superboy, making him grunt and look at her, "We'll find you an earth name too" she comforted him.

"Get out of my head!" he shouted at her, putting his hand on his head. This caused the other teens to look at him with questioning looks, before looking at M'gann. "What's wrong?" she asked everyone telepathically, "I don't understand. Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically," she continued to telepathically speak.

All the teens put hands on their heads when she 'spoke', not use to the telepathic communication. "M'gann stop" ordered Aqualad, making M'gann jump in shock. "It's different on Earth. Here, your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy" Aqualad explained to her.

Wally then put a hand on his mouth to cover it from Superboy, but he spoke loudly enough for everyone to still here "Besides, Cadmus's creepy little psychic g'gnomes left a bad taste in his brain" he said. Nathan looked between Superboy and Wally to see if Superboy would do anything in retaliation to that, but was surprised that nothing happened.

"I didn't mean to.." but M'gann couldn't finish her apology before Superboy interrupted her.

"Just stay out" he growled, before making his way to the green couch and taking a seat.

M'gann looked down and away from Superboy sadly till a different thought popped in her mind, making a smile appear on her face. She then hit herself on the forehead, "Hello Megan, I know what we can do!" she exclaimed. She then flew out of the room with the rest of the team in pursuit.

Nathan was last in line, but on his way out the door, he paused and looked at Superboy who was still sitting on the couch, "Hey Superboy, let's go" he said motioning with his hands to go out the door.

"Don't talk to me" he growled, still upset about M'gann invading his privacy, that he had never truly gotten until he left Cadmus.

"You need to take a chill pill," Nathan spoke softly, not wanting to get Superboy even more upset and angered.

"Chill pill?" Superboy asked, failing to grasp the term.

"Yeah like, calm down and control your temper. M'gann isn't from Earth and doesn't know all of what is frowned upon and what isn't yet" Nathan defended M'gann, "So you coming?" he asked, somewhat hopefully. Superboy got up from the couch and started to walk towards the door with Nathan following close behind.

The elevator pink was head, and the doors opened, allowing the six teens to step out onto the hangar floor. "It's my Martian Bioship" introduced M'gann, excited to show her new friends her ship.

"Uhh, we are all cramming into that?" Emerald Light asked, pointing at the 'ship', "It sort of looks like an egg, a huge, red and blue egg" he said, trying to compare the ship to something. He just got a raised eyebrow from Robin in response.

"It's at rest silly. I'll wake it" she said, raising her hand and pointing it to the ship. Emerald Light even looked more confused and watched Martian girl closely.

With her hand raised and pointed at her ship, the ship began to transform into a large and fully operational ship.

"Now it's awake I take it?" asked Nathan.

"Yup," she cheerfully answered, "Are you all coming?" she asked.

The five teens gave each other a look and then walked forward, boarding her vessel. The doors that blocked their entrance melted into the walls and the teens boarded. The room they walked into was empty at first, but with more telepathic commands from M'gann, the seats and control panels then formed from the floor and formed upward.

"Strap in for launch" said M'gann. Robin and Wally looked at each other and grinned and practically raced to their chairs and instantly organic belts strapped them in. Emerald Light raised a brow and strode over to a seat by Kid Flash, and then was strapped in by his organic belt as well, "Ok, I can get use to this" he said, taking an instant liking to the ship.

Robin wasn't sure what to make of the ship, as he let out what Light thought was a "Woah", as he was strapped into his seat by organic seat belts. Kid Flash just plopped down in his chair and he was also strapped in by his belts, "Cool" he said, voicing his opinion.

"Red Tornado. Please open the bay doors" said M'gann and the doors in front of the ship pulled apart, as M'gann lifted her hands, and in response two white glowing orbs rose from the ship, supported by bars that were made from the same organic material as the ship and everything inside the ship. As her hands made contact with the orbs, the ship levitated off the ground, and took off. After clearing the bay doors, the ship rose into the air and with some commands from M'gann, the ship flipped around and headed towards the island.

"Incredible!" Robin uttered, changing his view from out the window, to looking towards M'gann.

"She sure is" Wally sighed, his voice was more lovestruck as he stared at M'gann. Emerald Light's ring glowed green and a big hand covered Wally's mouth, "What he means is the ship, which we often call 'she' here on Earth" Emerald jumped in. M'gann nodded and then Emerald Light gave a look to KF, who shrugged.

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth" Robin joked, earning a small laugh out of Emerald Light, who still had the green hand over Wally's mouth, "Dude!" it sounded like he was trying to say, but it came out all muffled and just sounded more like a grunt, which made Robin and Light both laugh even more. Light then removed the hand, allowing Wally to freely speak.

As they had their own conversation going on, Aqualad was having his with Superboy, "I might not have psychic powers, but I know what you're thinking" he said, "You overreacted and you're not sure how to apologize, just say sorry"

M'gann overhearing their conversation frowned a little. "He'll come around" Robin reassured her.

"Yeah, we had to practically fight a giant crazed doctor and get out of a collapsing building for him to finally come around to us" Light added sarcastically, trying to cheer up M'gann.

"You know he has super hearing right?" Kid Flash added as he whispered to M'gann, Light and Robin, but Superboy gave no indication that he did hear them at all. Light wondered what powers, besides the super strength, did Superboy actually have that were similar to Superman.

"Hey, how bout showing us a little martian shapeshifting?" Robin asked M'gann, trying to change the topic to something more upbeat. M'gann smiled and stood up and black began to rise up from her feet. Eventually more detail appeared and seconds later, a female version of Robin stood before the team.

"Nifty" said Light, "I can just go from normal street clothes to a costume that glows green" he sarcastically added. Then M'gann spun around and turned into Kid Flash. "Is it wrong to think I'm hot?" he asked in his lovestruck voice again, only to lose the look, when he saw Light's ring glow green and a piece of constructed green tape appeared and Light made a threatening look at KF before the construct faded.

Getting the point, KF slid back down in his seat. "Impressive" Robin said clapping his hands in applause, "Though you know you're not going to fool anyone with those" he added.

"Still pretty awesome though for sure" quipped in Light.

M'gann sat back down in her seat, "Mimicking boys is a lot harder" she confessed, showing she didn't really master the art just yet, but was well on her way.

"Your clothes?" Aqualad asked, noticing how she changed back into her regular look.

"They're organic!" M'gann answered excitedly, "Like the ship, they respond to my mental commands"

Light thought they actually moved on to a conversation that was upbeat, but he was mistaken, "As long as they're the only ones" grunted Superboy, to which Light just face palmed, seeing M'gann visibly sadden.

Though it was now KF's turn to try and brighten the mood, "Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Density Shifting?" M'gann answered in a questioning way, applying the proper name to what Kid Flash described, "No" she sadly answered, "It's a very advanced technic."

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a solid wall" Robin exclaimed laughing, as did Light, knowing where this was heading, "When he tries it" Robin gestured toward Kid Flash, "Bloody nose"

"Dude!" protested Kid Flash. "Relax man. At least you don't have to wear this 24/7" Light said holding up his Lantern ring, still chuckling at what Robin said about KF. "If I take it off, the green energy inside me starts to eat away at my insides" he explained further.

"Yuck" was all Kid Flash said, trying to visualize Emerald Light being eaten from the inside out.

"Here's something I can do" M'gann grinned. From the outside, the ship began to disappear starting from the front and working its way to the back. "Camouflage Mode" she said as ship flew towards the mountains where Happy Harbor sat right behind them.

"Now that's very impressive" Light awed, looking from out his window to Robin, using the same word he used to describe M'gann when she mimicked said hero and Kid Flash.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian" the robotic, monotone voice of the android hero's voice over the ship speakers, "An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate. Covertly. I'm sending coordinates"

"Received" answered M'gann once she got the new coordinates, "Adjusting course"

"Is it just me, or does the league just like to keep us busy and out of trouble?" Light asked.

"Busy? Yes. Out of trouble? Not so much" replied Robin, who was also not thrilled about the covert investigation of the power plant.

"Well a simple fire led you to Superboy. We should find out what caused the alert" she reasoned, as she brought the ship down to find a spot to land.

"I think I know the cause" said Superboy, looking to his right and a tornado was coming right for them. Before M'gann could maneuver the ship out of the growing, swirling vortex's way, the ship was sucked into the tornado, causing the Camouflage Mode to short out. Everyone let out a series of grunts as the ship was tossed about inside the vortex. M'gann then was able to mentally give the ship some commands and was able to pilot the ship out of the tornado and then landed the ship quickly. A decent sized hole opened up on the bottom of the ship and the six heroes dropped down and landed in the parking lot.

"Robin!" shouted Aqualad above the screams of people, who were rushing to their cars to try and escape the tornado or just trying to take cover behind something, "Robin, are tornados common in New England?" he asked, but aforementioned hero was already gone and his laughter was heard in the distance.

"He was just here" M'gann said as the heroes started looking in all directions for him, except Light who just rolled his eyes, "You get used to it," he said, speaking from experience, before he took off towards the power plant. Light saw that the tornado's path wasn't random and looked like it was being told where to go, because it never ripped through the power plant, just around the building, so he decided to start his 'covert' investigation there.

As Emerald Light got closer, he noticed some windows near the top of the building so he decided to just take a peek inside, but as he neared them, one by one the windows started exploding outwards, shooting glass everywhere. Thinking fast, he scrunched up his body and put up a medieval looking shield to cover himself from the glass. Small fragments of glass clinked off his shield, but none pierced who threatened the hero. When the glass stopped, Light flew through one of the broken window slots and was surprised at what he saw.

Light heard a "Gah!" from Robin as the hero was blown back into a wall from twisting winds that were shot from a man in a black and red suit that had two blue cords going from his hands back to his shoulders, which seemed to produce the twisting winds. Whoever was maning the suit, also had the same color of blue for eyes as well.

Just then the rest of the team entered from the door and Superboy leapt down next to the fallen bird, who was now on his back, "Who's your new friend?" asked Superboy, who clenched a fist, ready to pound something.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough" Robin yelled to him, as Superboy charged forward.

"My apologizes" came the modified voice of their foe, who stood still looking intimidating as continued pulses of wind emanated from around him, "You may address me as Mister Twister" he answered the Boy Wonder's question, before getting ready for his next move.

"That's a tongue twister, errr ugh" groaned Light realizing it was too late to take back the bad play on words he just used in their situation. Mister Twister then sent out more winds from his hands that was able to halt Superboy in his tracks. Twister then sent out another burst from his hands and a tornado formed under Superboy and was strong enough to throw the teen into the back wall, and create a small crater, before the teen fell to the floor.

The other teens looked at each other and braced themselves for what was to come next, and then Kid Flash put on his goggles and he, Aqualad and Miss Martian took off to have their shots at Mister Twister. Light then dropped down next to Robin, "Any marvelous ideas?" he asked the Boy Wonder.

Kid Flash zoomed towards Mr. Twister and lunged his whole body at the villain's chest an landed a kick, causing a loud 'ting' to be heard as his feet made contact but the villain then used the winds from his hands to turn and blast the speedster out the open doors behind him, before turning and throwing up more wind blasts to counter the charging Aqualad and Miss Martian, sending them flying backwards.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero" he gloated to Light and Robin, who was visibly getting angry and arming an explosive disk behind his back, "I was not however, expecting children" he continued to gloat.

"We aren't children!" yelled Robin, who then threw the disks. Twister put up a wall of wind and stopped the first disk, which exploded, cancelling the wall of wind, allowing the second to pierce directly into Mister Twister's chest. "Objectively you are" said the villain as he turned and flicked the annoyance sticking out of his chest harmlessly away, and the disk exploded in the background.

"Suck on this!" yelled Light as he glowed a bright, blinding green, and he formed his own green tornados on either side of him, "Ooh, a challenge" Twister said sarcastically as he put out two of his own swirling twisters. At the same time, both hero and villain sent their whirling winds at each other, and the winds collided in the center of them. The smaller pulses of green and grey wind, started to mix together as the twisters were given more power from their respective creators. One of Light's tornados gained the upper hand and consumed the grey twister and then continued to travel towards the villain, but Twister sidestepped to his left and dogged the twister, and the green vortex hit the wall and sent out a strong powerful wind throughout the power plant, knocking Light off his balance and broke his concentration on his other remaining twister and the grey wind monster was able to consume Light and spun him around several times before ejecting him into a pillar, causing the support beam to completely break, shaking the building some. Light then spun, sort of like a downed helicopter, to the ground and skidded across the floor till he hit another pillar halting his skid.

"Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite….disturbing" admitted Mister Twister, still gloating and in total control of the battle so far.

"We hate to see you disturbed!" shouted the Boy Wonder, "But let's see if you're more turbed, once we kick your can!" Robin continued to yell, adding in his word of the day. Light got back up and got an idea. Concentrating as best he could, he constructed a large vacuum that began to suck up Twister's tornados and wind power, "If you got any ideas, now would be a good time!" he yelled. Twister turned towards Light and sent twister after twister towards him, which caused his vacuum to overload on him and Light broke concentration and his vacuum exploded, releasing all the wind that it previously sucked up on Light, sending him into a pillar and causing him to let out a grunt in pain. The wind in Light's vacuum continued to push into Light and actually pushed him hard enough to press him into the pillar. Once the wind stopped, Light dropped to his knees, leaving a small crater in the pillar, which was outlined like his body.

"Yes that was quite turbing. Thank you" commented Twister in a robotic, yet sarcastic voice as he floated out of the building, using his wind current.

Wally grunted as he sat up. Looking in the direction of the warehouse, Wally saw Mister Twister emerge and immediately jumped into action, fearing the worst for his team. The speedster charged forward and rolled twice in front of Mister Twister, blocking his escape.

"What have you done with my team?" he demanded to know.

"Embarrassed them largely" scoffed the Twister as he formed another tornado, which then went in the direction of the warehouse and slammed into the building. As the smoke cleared, Wally was levitating above the ground in a ball and M'gann and the rest of the team appeared, "I got you Wally" she said as she lowered him to the ground.

"Woah, thanks" he sighed, joining the rest of the team for round two with Mister Twister.

"I would have thought you all learned your limitations by now" Twister remarked to the team as he floated in the air.

"What do you want?!" shouted Aqualad, raising his arms.

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Twister, who soared higher into the sky, "I'm waiting for a real hero"

Aqualad looked over his shoulder to M'gann, "Read his mind, find a weakness" he instructed her.

"Ehh… I thought I wasn't supposed to do that" she replied quickly.

"Uh… You can read the minds of the people trying to kill us!" Light shouted with a hint of sarcasm, raising his voice at the end to make sure she understood that she could read the minds of the bad guys.

M'gann closed her eyes and focused on Mister Twister, "Nothing. I'm getting nothing" she said frustrated, before coming to a realization, "Hello Meagan!" she said, tapping her forehead with her hand, "Mister Twister is Red Tornado in disguise! He's inorganic an android. How many androids do you know that can generate tornados?" she asked the team triumphantly.

"Red Tornado sent us here" Aqualad angrily grumbled.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough" added the Boy Wonder looking at Wally over his left shoulder, "This is his test! Something to keep us busy" the not so happy Boy Wonder continued, spreading his arms and looking towards the android.

"Speedy called it," sighed Kid Flash, "We're a joke"

The green light illuminating from Emerald Light grew brighter, as the teen's anger built up and he let out a slight yell of anger and frustration, "Ragh!" cried Light as he turned to face the android, still floating in the air, and walked towards him.

"This game is so over" said the speedster, as he, Robin and Aqualad flanked the Lantern in training as they walked towards Mister Twister.

"We know who you are and what you want" shouted the Boy Wonder, pointing his finger at the android.

"So let's end this" Aqualad growled, spreading his arms. Light also let off another grumble and his light intensified showing how strong his emotion was towards the Red Tornado in disguise.

"Consider it ended" agreed the android. Mister Twister then let off two more tornados that rose towards the sky and formed another tornado between the two, but it also turned the sky dark and turned the clouds gray.

"An impressive show!" shouted the Atlantean, "But we will not endulge you. We will not engage!" he continued to shout towards Mister Twister, who was still concentrating on what he was about to do to the team. Thunder then cracked and streaks of lightning appeared behind Twister.

"Uhh, can Red Tornado do that?" asked Kid Flash.

"You think I'm Tornado? Ironic" said the unamused twister fiend.

"Oh sh…" was all anyone heard of Light before lightning came down and explosions rocked the ground. After the smoked cleared, Superboy and Light, who only had enough time to put up a green force field around himself were standing.

Superboy jumped towards Twister and got ready to land a solid punch on the menace when Twister shot off more lightning that struck Superboy sending him back to the ground in a loud thud.

"Then there was one. I thought Lanterns were formidable opponents?" taunted Twister. Light got angered even more, if that was possible, and conducted his own green lightning, mimicking the android, "I thought androids were supposed to be superior to humans?" questioned Light as he floated up in the air as well, "Oh well, don't believe everything you read on the internet!" shouted Light and with that, he opened up his hand and in his palm, a green ball of energy grew bigger and with a thrust forwards with his arm, the ball of green energy whizzed through the air making a buzzing noise and it connected to the chest of Mister Twister, knocking the android back some. Light noticed the gray clouds and dark skies were gone, but Twister was still buzzing with lightning.

"It seems we can both hurl the lightning, shall we see who's is strongest?" Twister questioned in his monotoned voice, before hurling more lightning towards Light, who couldn't protect himself this time. He took a bolt to the chest and started to plummet to the ground, back first. As he plummeted, he left behind a trail of smoke, showing the path of his descent to the ground. Light with his last bit of energy, was able to construct a weak green bubble to cushion his impact into the ground. Light hit the ground with a thud, causing the bubble to shatter, and then skidded back to where the rest of the team lay on the ground, creating a pile of earth with his back and a trench in the ground.

"If you confront me again, I will show no mercy" warned the android before floating away from the downed heroes. As Twister disappeared, heading in the direction of Happy Harbor, the other heroes who were unconscious, began to awake.

Emerald Light looked around and shook his head, trying to get his barrings, "Talk about a dirt nap" he joked, seeing where he was. "What happened?" asked a curious speedster to M'gann.

"I-I placed the bio ship between us" she answered him with gilt laced through her words.

Superboy's anger got the better of him and he punched a rock twice, that was in the kicked up pile behind Emerald Light, before rounding on M'gann, "Hey, watch it" said Light, who was still laying in the trench he created, as small pieces of rubble landed on him.

"And that's supposed to make it right?!" hollered Superboy at M'gann, not even caring about the smart comment Light just made at him. "You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado" continued the raging Superboy, now taking steps towards M'gann, who was still kneeling on the ground.

Aqualad stepped into defend her, "She didn't do it on purpose" he said, trying to reason with Superboy. Light glowed slightly from behind Superboy, ready to drag or hold him back if things went sideways fast. Robin also stepped in, "It was a rookie mistake. We shouldn't have listened" he added.

"You are pretty inexperienced" said Kid Flash reluctantly siding with the others, "Hit the showers. We'll take it from here" he said, pointing back to their mountain. Superboy then walked in front of Wally and looked down at the still kneeling M'gann, "Stay out of our way" he said, before taking off to deal with Mister Twister, followed by Kid Flash and Robin.

M'gann watched them with sadness evident in her eyes and facial expression, "I was just trying to be a part of the team" she said depressed, putting her head down. Aqualad and Light walked up beside her, Light putting a hand on her shoulder, "To be honest," started the Atlantean, "I'm not even sure we have a team" rubbing the back of his head as he spoke. He then took off to follow the others.

Light knelt down beside M'gann, "I hate to say this but he's right. I'm part of a much bigger 'team' as well that protects the entire galaxy and not just one planet, and our little dysfunctional group doesn't act like a team right now," he told her calmly. Light then paused and sighed, "Don't worry though. They'll eventually warm up to you. They just need time" he said and then glowed bright and took off with speed toward Happy Harbor and Mister Twister.

Light cleared a lining of trees and found three twisters wrecking havoc on Happy Harbor and people running for cover. "Totaly a _dis_ aster" he said, emphasizing the _dis_.

"Certainly this will get the required attention I need!" shouted Twister, arms raised and controlling his storms.

"You got ours!" shouted Kid Flash, racing toward the menace, "Full and undivided!" she shouted just before launching out in a forward kick, which landed perfectly into the android's chest, knocking him back some.

"Immaterial and insufficient" said the android, aiming his fists at KF, "You are a distraction I can no longer tolerate."

Superboy yelled out as he came raining down from the sky, just missing the android, who backed up quickly to avoid the punch from the superpowered teen.

As the rest of the team worked on distracting Mister Twister, Light did his best going around town and playing damage control. He managed to start herding the towns people away from the twisters and the ensuing fight, which would allow the team to open up more of their playbook, if civilians weren't in the way.

Robin and Aqualad vaulted over a car and headed toward Mister Twister, who was currently using one of his twisters to hurl a boat at Superboy, who grunted in pain as the boat crashed down on him. Twister then turned to face the advancing human and Atlantean, throwing another twister toward them, which Aqualad was able to spin around, and continued to advance on the android. However, as he got in close, Twister was able to use his powers and hurl Aqualad into a nearby house.

Light had finally finished getting the towns people to safety and then constructed himself a green jet and took to the skies and started toward Twister. As he got closer he pointed the nose of the jet down and opened up on the android, firing green bullet after green bullet.

As the bullets bounced off of Twister's armor, Twister looked up at the incoming green jet, "Futile" he simply said and pointed both gauntlets at the ground and in one motion, raised his gauntlets up, forming a twister that was able to suck the green, illuminating jet into it. Light tried to hold up his concentration as he spun around in circles inside the twister, but ultimately groaned as his concentration was broken and he lost his jet. As soon as Twister noticed the jet no more, he had the twister, throw Light into the same building Aqualad was thrown into earlier.

Aqualad stood up from the rubble that surrounded him and noticed Light as well, and also helped him up. Light swayed a little from the impact into the building, which was still standing surprisingly, till Light looked up and saw Superboy falling toward him, followed by a boat, "Oh crap" he said and he and Aqualad made to move.

The impact of Superboy and the boat was enough to effectively bring down the house, causing rubble and debris to spread out in every direction, making it difficult to see. Aqualad rolled and found the motor of the boat that landed by him with a loud thud seconds earlier. He picked the motor up and hurled it at Twister, who used his gauntlets to create a tunnel of air and catch the debris and casted it aside effortlessly.

Kid Flash and Robin watched the android from behind cover. Robin pulled out his yellow utility belt and strapped it diagonal across his chest, "You brought your utility belt?" Wally asked the Boy Wonder.

"Never leave home without it!" Robin shot back, "First thing Batman taught me" Robin continued to shot in a proud tone.

"Yeah. Right after 'never go to the bathroom without it" the speedster mumbled, while rolling his eyes.

" _Listen to me!"_ the voice of M'gann shouting in their minds, _"All of you!"_ she stated in a demanding tone.

Superboy and Emerald Light emerged from the building rubble, clutching their heads as M'gann's voice rang through their minds, "What did we tell you!" shouted Superboy at M'gann, who wasn't actually in front of him.

" _I know!"_ M'gann firmly shouted in the heads of her teammates _, "And I know I messed up, but now I am very clear on what we need to do. Please trust me"_ she said unstirred by Superboy's reply towards her. Light looked at the faces of his teammates, looking for any indication of whether or not to go with M'gann. He knew what he wanted to do, which was to go with M'gann's plan, whatever it was, cause that seemed to be the only plan they had at this very moment.

" _What did you have in mind?"_ Light asked, giving her his support, till he realized what he just said, _"No pun intended by the way"_ he added.

Civilians continued to clear the area as the twisters continued to wreak havoc on Happy Harbor. The five heroes on the ground, regrouped and started to walk towards Mister Twister, who froze his actions to look in the air above the team, who also looked up as well. Above the team hovered the one and only Red Tornado.

"Hit the showers boys. I was hoping you could handle this, clearly you cannot" said the android, who floated down in front of the team.

"But we have a plan now" argued Robin.

"Just give us some ti—"Emerald Light tried to argue as well, but was then interrupted by the red android, "The subject is not up for debate" Red Tornado interjected, shutting up the two teen heroes, causing them and the rest of the heroes to lower their heads and sulk away.

"I was beginning to believe you would never show up" shouted Twister to his new and finally worthy foe.

"I'm here now" said Red Tornado, pointing his hand to the ground and hurling a twister at Mister Twister, who side stepped the whirling wind and sent his own twister to block it. Twister then tried to hurl a twister at Red Tornado, who already had his hand up and ready to block the incoming threat.

"We are evenly matched Twister" spoke the android, who then pointed both hands towards the ground behind him and then hurled big pieces of debris towards Mister Twister.

"No Tornado we are not!" Twister shouted slamming his hand into the ground in front of him, creating a wall of wind that shielded him from the incoming rocks. After blocking the last of the rocks, Twister shot back with his lightning, which Red Tornado levitated off the ground and began to avoid, however the lightning struck a boat that was wedged into the ground causing it to explode and start a fire near Tornado, which caused him to hit the ground and spark.

Mister Twister then outstretched a hand, "Remain still android. The reprogramming won't take long" he mumbled in a menacing voice, as wires exited out of the fingertips of Mister Twister and went to the head and neck area of Red Tornado attaching themselves to the downed android.

Red Tornado's head suddenly jerked forward, looking at Twister, and a hand shot up and grabbed the wires. The head of Red Tornado slowly morphed into M'gann's head, but still possessed the body of Red Tornado "Longer than you might think" M'gann stated.

"No" said a surprised Mister Twister, before M'gann using her telekinesis pushed Twister into Wally's tornado. Wally, using his tornado, sent a tumbling Mister Twister towards Superboy. Superboy grabbed onto Twister's left arm with a vice grip, and then landed several good punches into his chest area, causing Twister to spark from the damage he was taking.

Light hovered above the town watching the show Superboy was putting on before putting two fingers in his mouth and whistled to Superboy, getting his attention. Superboy looked up in his direction to see Emerald Light glowing green and holding a super-sized baseball bat, and taking practice swings, "Batter up!" he shouted down to Superboy, who smirked in response. Superboy then gave one more solid punch into Twister sending him slightly up in the air towards Emerald Light, who let go a powerful swing, sending Twister through the air, who then crashed with a loud splash into Aqualad's domain.

Aqualad, using an anchor, slammed it into Twister's chest, causing it to be logged there. Aqualad then used his Atlantean magic and turned his tattoos blue and channeled a stream of electricity into the android, blowing on of the arms off, and sending the rest of him up out of the water and back towards the other teen superheroes.

Once Twister hit the ground, M'gann wasting no time, used her telekinesis to lift what was left of Twister into the air beside her and then used her powers to rip off his other arm and then held him in midair as Robin raced forward and threw two birdarangs at Twister, which exploded on impact, sending Twister face first plummeting into the ground.

As the heroes gathered and approached Twister, he knelt on his knees and his chest opened up, revealing a man, who then slumped to the ground, "Foul, I-I-I call foul" he said, but that's all he was able to get out before M'gann, using her telekinetic powers lifted a rock off the ground and then dropped it on top of the man, despite Aqualad's and Light's shouting to get her to stop.

The entire team had wide eyes at what M'gann had just done. Robin was first to snap out of his daze, "Don't know how it's done on Mars, but on Earth, we don't execute our captives" he shouted at her. M'gann smirked at his outburst, "I thought you trusted me?" she said, as she lifted the rock, showing what was left of a human android.

"Well that's something you don't see everyday. An android controlling another android from inside…..creepy" making a 'yuck' expression.

Aqualad walked up beside M'gann, putting a hand on her shoulder, "We should have had more faith in you" he said, apologizing.

"Yeah you _rocked_ this mission," Wally said, raising his fist, "Get it? _Rocked"_ to which no one laughed to.

"Ignore him. We're all just turbed you're on the team" said Robin, shaking his head at Wally.

"Thanks, me too" M'gann replied, happy that she was accepted.

Inside Mount Justice late at night, the team was huddled around a table with the bits and pieces of what was left from the human looking android, that was inside Mister Twister. "It was clearly made to sabotage or destroy you" Aqualad said, addressing Red Tornado.

"Agreed" said replied the said android.

"Is that why you didn't help us?" asked M'gann, who was standing in front of the table, but now had her head pointed in the direction of Red Tornado.

"No," came the blunt answer of the android, "It was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you, nor should you solve mine for me" he answered, getting looks from the rest of the team.

"Well what if your in danger and we can…" Light started, but he was interrupted by the android.

"Consider this matter closed" Red Tornado said, before walking off.

Wally and Robin watche the android leave, "Batman, Aquaman, and Flash they would have jumped right in to fix things" stated Wally, as he watched Red Tornado's retreating form.

"Guess if we're going to have a babysitter, then a heartless machine is exactly what we need" Robin sighed, gesturing with his hand at Red Tornado.

Light then walked up beside Robin, resting his elbow on the Boy Wonder's shoulder, using him to prop up his arm so he could rest his head on his hand, "Bro, that was a little cold. You…" started Light, pointing a finger at Robin, but he was again interrupted by Red Tornado.

"And in accurate," Red Tornado spoke, showing the team he was still in his hearing range, "I have a heart; carbon steel alloy," Red Tornado exclaimed. Tornado then stopped and looked at the three boys who were just talking about him, "I also have excellent hearing" he said.

Wally looked towards Robin, who let out a nervous sigh, "Right. I'll strive to be more accurate"

"And more respectful" Light added, putting an arm around an embarrassed Robin. Wally, Robin, Kaldur and Light started to walk off, "Speedy…" Light began.

"Was so wrong" Kid Flash continued.

"This team thing" Robin echoed.

"Might just work out afterall" Kaldur chimed in as well. Light was beginning to feel good about this Team. He didn't feel as if he was trapped inside a daycare anymore.

Superboy hung back and looked towards M'gann, who made eye contact with him, but didn't say anything. She could tell from Superboy's face, that he was trying to say something.

Superboy took in a breath and looked apologietically towards M'gann, "Sorry" he said, before walking off in the same direction as the others did, leaving a smiling M'gann behind.

 **Well there you readers have it. The latest chapter. Let me know what you guys think and would want to see done with Light. I'm trying to get him more screen time but I don't want to ruin the chapter or episdoes by giving him too much. Some of you want to see him with more a role and I'm trying to give you guys that, but Light as a character is not one who would lead a team, but I will try to give him more spotlight.**

 **Let me know in the reviews what you guys thought and what you want to see happen, or PM me your ideas, either way works. Also tell me what you guys want to see in Young Justice Season 3, which was confirmed by WB's own Sam Register.**


	8. TEMPORARY AN

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in forever, I do plan to return to this story and finish it to at least the end of season 1 cause I feel like that would be a good end point for this story. Unless you guys convince me to push to season 2 and maybe eventually even season 3.

A lot of things have been keeping me busy. Mostly work, but my friends and I started playing this RPG dice game called DC Adventures and its like Dungeons and Dragons except you can make your own heroes and villains. Anyway, my friends convinced me since I am a DC nerd, that I should run a campaign which is also keeping me away from this story. Takes a lot of my time to create this campaign that I hope they will enjoy cause it will be my first time running a RPG tabletop game.

Again, I apologize for the long delay. The next chapter is started, but as soon as I get time I do plan to update. I do miss writing for this story

This AN will be deleted when I'm ready to post the next chapter.


End file.
